The day the world ended!
by Ashley-Ying
Summary: Five years passes after Kagome leaves the group. One day she returns after her world is destroyed! Now she will try to prevent that from happening... but how? Full summary Inside! Ch5 up! (rated as a safety)
1. Trailer and summary

Okay everybody! This is a little teaser for the upcoming story! (I must thank for all reviews in School of many hearts that have voted for this one ^^) Soon I hope to get the first chapter up, but for now:  
  
Summary:  
  
The day the world ended: Kagome leaves the group after three years gathering of shards. The jewel is complete. She gives it to Inuyasha to do what he wants, but he doesn't want it. He instead insists on her having it, in case she wanted to come back. In her time, five years passes and she finishes school and takes a job as a photographer. One day terrible news is spreading across the world, the ozone layer is so weak that the sun in less then a week will break through and burn the entire world into ashes. Kagome gets forced by her mother to go down the well, and gets knocked unconscious in the fall. She wakes up and tries to go back... but she can't! The world five hundred years into the future... is gone... How will she be able to live and know that the world will face that fate? The answer is: SHE CAN'T! Now is her and her reunited friends "mission" to try and make the future brighter, And to do that they first must find a way for eternal youth...  
  
TRAILERS: The day the world ended:  
  
~*they thought their quest was over*~ "Inuyasha, I will miss you so much! And the others too..."  
  
~*A memory left and a promise made*~ "Kagome, keep the jewel in case you ever want to come back! I'll be waiting for you my love..."  
  
~*Years passes and something terrible is approaching*~ "The ozone layer will not hold against the sun's flaming heat for much longer, we think of maximum a week"  
  
~*suddenly our heroine finds herself facing the feudal era again*~ "MOM I can't leave you here!"  
  
"You leave right now!"  
  
~*the present world stops existing*~ "I can't go back! It's not true!!! IT CAN'T be!!!"  
  
~*reuniting with old friends to make the world not face the same fate*~ "We need to find a way to make the present not become as it was before!"  
  
~*the question is... How?*~ "We must find a way to get ourselves live until those days come!"  
  
~*A battle against the future that is destined to be destroyed...*~ "We can do this Kagome! We have been through harder things than this!"  
  
~*to rescue a doomed future... needs someone who has faced it... before...*~  
  
~*Soon on fanfiction.net: THE DAY THE WORLD ENDED!*~  
  
-_-_-~*~-_-_-  
  
Hope you will like this story!  
  
/Ashley 


	2. Ch1 Keep me in you mind

Okay, to all of you who have waited:  
  
THE DAY THE WORLD ENDED!!!  
  
Do I have to say more? Nah! Read on my friends, and ENJOY!  
  
Little translation:  
  
Kaze No Kizu – Wound of the wind/Wind scar  
  
Kongousouha – Diamond spear blast (used with diamond Tetsusaiga)  
  
Nani – What (please tell me if I have translated this wrong)  
  
Aneue – sister (Big sister? *can anybody tell me?*)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters!  
  
The song lyrics used are from the ending song 'Dearest', and I don't own that one either.  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
Lyrics  
  
_.-:~*Chapter 1 – Keep me in you mind*~:-._  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged his sword towards the meant target. Energy emerged from the sword and searched its way towards Naraku. He smirked and swept away from the blast.  
  
"Inuyasha, you, more than anyone, should know not to underestimate ME!" He said. Inuyasha cast him an angry glare.  
  
"I think you are the one underestimating now!" He yelled. Kagome raised her bow some few meters away and let the arrow sweep towards Hakudoushi, who shielded himself. The arrow shone of pinkish Miko-energy and cracked his shield. He surprised let go of the shield and stood on the ground.  
  
"So Miko, you can your stuff" He smirked the same way as Naraku. Kagome just laid on another arrow and shot.  
  
"You need to find Kanna and that baby" She yelled to her two friends, who currently exterminated a few Youkais.  
  
"Heh, you will never be able to" Hakudoushi blocked the arrow with his staff (A/N: Anybody who knows what that staff-thingie is called?) and then continued. "Kanna will not let go off it..."  
  
"Kagome-chan, you sure you can handle it?" Sango asked. The young Miko nodded. She looked down by some evil Jyaki and saw her three Shikon shards starting turning black from Narakus and Hakudoushis Evil presence. She clenched them harder in her hand to purify them. She lay on another arrow.  
  
'I hope that they will be able to find it... Narakus heart... Otherwise we can't last very long' she thought, and filled herself up with Miko energy, then let go. She needed to force him backwards, towards a place where she could get nearer Inuyasha. Together they had more of a chance to get the two. As she glanced backward while Hakudoushi dodged, she saw her friends still stand there.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" She yelled. They quickly got onto their feet and leaved the place. Sango was the only one staying; someone had appeared in front of her.  
  
"K...Kohaku..." She whispered. Her little brother, with his eyes in the odd colour as he was controlled, just glanced at her. Miroku and Shippou left to the right and Kirara stopped by Sango. Inuyasha saw her and thought.  
  
'Poor girl, but we need to keep the kid here too... I wonder if Kagome will be able to make him... live again if we get that shard...' He had to quickly dodge the blast send towards him and landed first on one hand before jumping to his feet again. Naraku chuckled.  
  
"You don't get that you can never win against me! Neither me or Hakudoushi!" Inuyasha spat out:  
  
"We will see you fuckin' bastard! WE WILL SEE!" He clenched his Tetsusaiga, his beloved sword, and raised it.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Once again the blast sent of to Naraku, who dodged. Inuyasha cast a glance at the forest. 'Hope they all do okay... even my brother...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama?" The lord of the western lands looked down at the nearly ten year old girl.  
  
"Hai, Rin?" He asked.  
  
"What are we searching for?" She asked. He looked up and pointed his amber gaze into the forest.  
  
"We are searching for the thing that will end this ongoing war..." His cold voice never made Rin scared; she could never be scared of Sesshomaru. A light yellow flash from the battle area got them going again. Sesshomaru frowned a little. 'Naraku... I will get your heart... This is the first... and hopefully the last time I accompany with my brother...' Rin walked silent by his side, the battle in the meadow also made her a little less cheerful. She felt the importance of the battle.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, will we win this fight?" Her voice sounded trembling. Sesshomaru stopped again and looked down at the girl. Her brown eyes looked worried. He sighed.  
  
"I don't know... As long as we don't get Narakus heart, we can never..." He cut of his sentence as a presence appeared. Kagura entered the path.  
  
"I might help you" She said. Her long Kimono was colourful and she held a fan in her hands.  
  
"How do we know you're just helping Naraku out?" Sesshomaru asked. He forced himself to keep his voice cold and monotone.  
  
"My wish is to once again become free, I am the wind, and nothing should be able to keep me imprisoned" Kagura closed her fan and pierced him with her red eyes. He didn't even blink.  
  
"Very well" Sesshomaru said. "Kanna... she is the one keeping the heart, isn't she?" Kagura nodded.  
  
"Follow" She turned around and left the area. Sesshomaru followed quickly, a running Rin after him. He just turned his head once, and that was to look at the Miko following him silently in the shadows of the trees.  
  
'So Kikyo, you are going to get your Revenge on Naraku as well? But you won't get it here...' He continued on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome shot another arrow and pierced through Hakudoushi. He smirked and made a shield around himself in order to thereafter heal. Kagome cursed lowly. She focused her chocolate eyes onto the boy before raising her bow again. Hakudoushi laughed.  
  
"Miko, you might be good, even better than Kikyo, but you haven't got a chance to beat me!" Kagome smiled. She shot the arrow at the recovered Hakudoushi, making him creating a barrier again. She Then ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Red Tetsusaiga, Hakudoushi, now!" She told him and then created a Miko shield for Narakus attack. She clenched her teeth. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
  
"Barrier-breaking, RED Tetsusaiga!" He shouted. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He sent it of to Hakudoushi at the same time as Kagome shot an arrow. Kagome let go of the shield and drew Inuyashas attention back to Naraku. Kagome got away from that part and tried to raise her bow, but something came in the way. Hakudoushi, confused over how it could break his shield, didn't even see it come. Quickly the leader of the wolf tribe, Kouga, Slashed him over and over again. Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"Kouga! Watch!" She shot and Kouga turned his head to see it coming, he jumped away, still slashing at Hakudoushi. An explosion emerged as the arrow hit. Pinkish energy leaved the arrow and together with Kougas attacks, turned Hakudoushi, son of Naraku, into ashes. Afterwards a silence followed. Naraku stared at the spot where his son died, Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Hey, Wolf! That was quite a good timing" He said. Kagome smiled at the wolf-youkai.  
  
"Hai, otherwise I might not have hit him" Kouga brushed some dust of his arms.  
  
"Well..." He started. 'Guess I have to say something nice now as well?' He thought bitterly. "But it wouldn't have been working unless little doggie used that barrier-breaking sword of his" He didn't have the most cheerful voice, but he sounded nicer than usual. Kagome twisted around as Youki was building up. Naraku seemed to get angry. He glared at the three.  
  
"You..." He snarled. His miasma spreaded around the area.  
  
"Kagome, get away! This is poisonous!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome felt somebody pick her up.  
  
"Kouga?" He began running.  
  
"For once I agree to that dog" He muttered. Inuyasha joined next, sending some Kaze no Kizu's backwards.  
  
"Damn!" He said. He turned and ran. "I hope the others get themselves out of this... Oh Kami! SANGO!?" The other looked back. The miasma already swallowed most of the meadow.  
  
"S...Sango..." Kagome bit her trembling lip. "SANGO!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time, Sango ran through the forest. Her brother was fainted and on top of Kirara. Sango drew a glance backward before realizing she would need to get up. She jumped on top of the cat-youkai and flew up. She looked down after they reached some bit into the sky. The forest was burning away.  
  
"We need to help the others find Narakus heart" She said to Kirara. The youkai nodded and started to fly over the forest again. She could see the clear red colour of Inuyashas Haori and also noticed Kagome... carried by KOUGA! She heard her friend scream her name and decided to first follow after them, making them know she was alive. Kirara knew what to do. A growl leaved her throat and echoed over the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
They all heard Kiraras growl and turned. They saw Kirara and Sango.  
  
"I'm helping in the search!" She yelled before leaving.  
  
"Good she's all right" Inuyasha muttered. Then they kept on running. "If we can reach the mountains we should be able to make ourselves find more space" Kouga nodded. He could see a look in Inuyashas eyes.  
  
"Should I take Kagome into safety for you?" He asked, surprising himself with his friendly act. Inuyasha looked at him, staring more like it, before nodding appreciating.  
  
"Hai, Thanks Kouga" He said. Kagome snorted.  
  
"Don't I have a comment here?" She asked. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. 'Nani... what's that face... he's WORRIED? And there's something more...'  
  
"Kagome..." He said. "As long as I know you are safe I can fight. But if you're in danger... If I can't do anything about it..." Kouga looked in awe how the rude dog-Hanyo he knew turned into something more... soft, caring...  
  
"Kagome, I think he has a point" He said. Kagome nodded but looked at Inuyasha once again.  
  
"If you kill yourself, I will NEVER, I say NEVER, forgive you!" She looked like she meant it. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Fine with me, I will not get killed, just drag him away. Find the heart" He watched Kouga set of in an amazing speed, but then he had two Shikon shards in his legs...  
  
"And if you let Kagome in danger..." He muttered before running away to the left. "Hopefully he will follow me..." He didn't have to wait long. Naraku cut the forest his way. He did something he never done in his life before, he prayed for his and the other's safety... most of all Kagome...  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru carried Rin as the girl couldn't handle the high speed they travelled in. The Miasma spread itself a bit behind them as they entered the mountain area.  
  
"Kanna has also agreed on destroying the heart, even if she doesn't say much, she wants her freedom" Kagura spoke as she flied beside him. He smirked.  
  
"What if he finds out?"  
  
"With Hakudoushi dead..." Sesshomaru cut her off.  
  
"Hakudoushi's dead you say?" He smirked "Who did it?"  
  
"That Miko, Kagome, and that wolf Youkai... what's his name now again..."  
  
"Kouga" Sesshomaru felt the scent of his brother. "Inuyasha's fleeing from the Miasma as well"  
  
"Seeking to gain time for the both of Hakudoushi's killers to escape. He truly is a reliable person"  
  
"You say so?" Sesshomaru let out a small smile. "Well, even thought he never tells, he loves that Miko, and he deeply cares for those other humans..."  
  
"In the way you care for Rin?" Sesshomaru only growled. He didn't want his relationship with Rin (A/N Not like that perverts :P!) to be talked about. Kagura smirked.  
  
"Kanna will be at the top of that cliff over there" She said. Sesshomaru took of into the air with a jump and then jumped from different places to reach the plateau. Kanna was indeed standing there. Her face was as emotionless as before, but in these three years something had grown in it. But you couldn't tell what.  
  
"We don't know how to destroy it... The best would be sending it back into Naraku I think..." Kagura said. She took the little glass-like ball and gave it to Sesshomaru, who first laid down the sleeping Rin.  
  
"That's a thing I could do" Sesshomaru turned.  
  
"I just wondered when you would show up... Kikyo" He said. The Miko smirked.  
  
"But Kikyo" Kagura said. "Within the time you reach him, your body would be destroyed by the Miasma"  
  
"That might be, but my time here's over" She answered. The other looked at her stupidly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagura asked.  
  
"She means that her place is replaced" Kanna said, monotone and cold, nearly enough to make even Sesshomaru shiver. Kikyo nodded.  
  
"My place will be taken by Kagome, both as protector of the Shikon no Tama and the lover of Inuyasha..." The last thing she said with a bitter, but accepting voice.  
  
"But Kagome will most likely return to her time" Kagura said.  
  
"Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara  
  
Sono subete ni  
  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
  
Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi  
  
Sono subete ga"  
  
Kanna said slowly, chanting. Everybody turned to her.  
  
"things with a beginning will end someday if you can go to the next,  
  
putting everything for the things that must be protected I sacrifice something again today,  
  
those going to the next, all of that"  
  
Kikyo said with a nod. (A/N: this is the translation; I pasted it from the song 'No more words' because I thought it fitted)  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagura said frustrated.  
  
"I can't tell you, but maybe you find it out..." Kikyo said and took the ball. "But this is my last thing I do. Tell Inuyasha what Kanna just said, or as well what I said. If he doesn't understand, Kagome will. But then... Kagome will pay the same price as me one day..." With that she left the plateau. Kagura stared after her.  
  
"What does she mean...?" She shook her head.  
  
"Aneue, you will understand one day, if the fate tells to" Kanna said. Sesshomaru picked Rin up.  
  
"I better find my brothers friends, or my brother, to tell him..." He went of. Kagura and Kanna stared after them.  
  
"Wonder if that was the last we saw of them" Kagura asked herself.  
  
"What time will show, no one knows, but fate always shows the best way" Kagura stared at her sister with another shook of her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango had found Miroku and Shippou, living and unhurt on the way up a mountain. They now sat there.  
  
"Sesshomaru is out there searching, I saw him with Kagura... probably are things fixed up... we wait here"  
  
"GUYS!" They looked up to see Kagome come running, Kouga following slowly after, all the time looking back.  
  
"Guys" Kagome said again. Then she looked to the left. "I need to lend Kirara, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure but why?" Sango asked.  
  
"I know how this will end... But I don't like it..." Kagome said, clenching her fist over her heart. Miroku understood.  
  
"Kikyo-sama has a part in this?" He asked. Kagome nodded. Kirara became her big form without questioning. Kagome climbed on.  
  
"KAGOME! Inuyasha told you to stay..." Kouga yelled.  
  
"I have never been able to wait!" She replied before flying of.  
  
"Witness the power of love..." Miroku said sighing.  
  
"And the power of a soul-bond... or call it reincarnation" Sango continued.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped by a mountain wall, straight up for at least fifty feet.  
  
"Damn..." He muttered. The Miasma came closer and became somewhat... weaker. 'Is he gonna fight me? With only a Miasma small enough not to make me come near?'  
  
Naraku entered.  
  
"Say Inuyasha, is a cliff wall something worth dying in?" He chuckled. "Because that's what will happen..."  
  
"Not" A female voice said. Inuyasha glanced to the side.  
  
"K... Kikyo?" The Miko smiled. Weakly. She was already starting to take the effects of the Miasma. She held out something in her palm and chanted a short prayer. Naraku widened his eyes. The round thing shot into the now stunned Naraku.  
  
"Kikyo... what..."  
  
"Narakus heart..." She said weakly, pale. "You must kill him... now..."  
  
"KIKYO! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome jumped down from the cliff, a Miko shield around her, slowing her fall. She first got to the dying Miko.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Naraku didn't move at all, Kikyo had tried to put a paralysing spell on the ball, just in case.  
  
"My time has come; you are taking my plac..." Kikyo couched. Kagome drew her into the shield.  
  
"You can't die!!! My time is five hundred years into the future!"  
  
"You are wrong..." Kikyo coughed a last time before falling to the ground. Tears formed in Kagomes eyes as well as Inuyashas. A last soul flew up in the air and into Kagome. She held a prayer for Kikyo and then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyos spell will be ending soon, you must kill Naraku now, end this..." She walked to him and held out her hand towards him. He took it confused. It was a fused Shikon shard... the three they had...  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"Into the Tetsusaiga, you know that it will work" (A/N: see Inuyasha Chapter 355 – using the fragment) She then grabbed his Haori. "I will not let you go..." Inuyasha smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks Kagome..." He said before smashing the shard into his sword. After that it began pulsating. Inuyasha felt his body transform into a Youkai's body, but his mind was still his own, thanks to Kagome purifying the shard, and him, the whole time. He transformed Tetsusaiga into Diamond Tetsusaiga. Naraku began to regain consciousness again, the spell was loosening.  
  
"Here we go..." Inuyasha said slowly. "KONGOUSOUHA!!!" A blast, and then it was over. The Miasma sunk away, Naraku was only dust in the wind and Kagome fell to her knees beside Kikyos dead body. She looked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"We should give her a proper burial..." She started. "If I only had been quicker here..."  
  
"It was her own choice..." Sesshomaru said while entering the area. Rin was left by the others.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said in tears. Kagome was also crying, and to her surprise... even Sesshomaru, small crystals forming in his cold amber eyes.  
  
"She told me to deliver a message, by her own words and by Kannas..." He cleared his throat and tried to remember.  
  
"Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto Iki toshi ikeru mono nara  
  
Sono subete ni Mamoru beki mono no tame ni Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi Sono subete ga...  
  
(things with a beginning will end someday if you can go to the next, putting everything for the things that must be protected I sacrifice something again today, those going to the next, all of that...)" Inuyasha blinked twice, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"I understand now what she meant with her words to me..." She said. Inuyasha sat down.  
  
"What did she mean then?" He asked.  
  
"Her life was ending, it was already ended in the first time, and to protect you, me, the others and the future, she sacrificed her new life, her bought lifetime, just to let us live on" The Hanyo took in her words and then nodded, but still felt down. Kagome picked out the shard from the Tetsusaiga and than the nearly complete jewel from where Naraku had stood. She fused them together. She clasped it in her hand, purifying it, even though it was hard when you were filled by sorrow.  
  
"It misses three shards... Kougas two and Kohakus shard" She said, her eyes tear filled, her voice trembling. Even if she hadn't liked Kikyo at first, she had become somewhat of a... nearly a companion, who showed up when you really needed her. Sesshomarus tears dried quickly, he didn't knew why he cried in the beginning, but still. Inuyasha closed his eyes and quietly cried with hidden sorrow. Kagome sat down next to him. Her tears flooded still freely.  
  
"Don't hold your sorrow... it will be worse..." She said softly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.  
  
"You wouldn't be mad if I cried out loud in Kikyos case? You never liked her in the first time, right?"  
  
"Look at me, I cry for her, even if I didn't like her" She smiled, still sadness showing in her face and her scent. Inuyasha nodded slowly but didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his brother.  
  
"Gee, Inuyasha, I cried when dad died, even if I didn't like him for marrying a human" Sesshomaru told him as if he knew the reason. "I am about to leave so... Sayonara" He turned around and walked away. It was not until he had come about half way back he could hear his little brother cries of sorrow. They were so full of sadness and hurt... it could split a heart in two... For a second he felt pity for his brother, but covered it up and continued walking. 'I'm not a guy of emotions... I guess'  
  
Kagome held the shaking Hanyos shoulders as he cried against her shoulder. She knew how this sorrow was, her dad who had died of the thunder... that sort of things. Inuyasha kept on crying like he never cried before. 'Maybe he never has... not like this...' She thought and stroke his hair like he had been her little brother. His first cries had been like screaming out his soul, it made her heart bleed for him. Slowly his cries sank to a sulking silent cry. He held onto her school dress like it was his last possession. She let him cry. She couldn't stop her tears either. And Inuyashas sulking and sobbing made her even more sad. She looked over to Kikyos body. Then at her hands. She sighed. She was trying to decide what to do... 'Maybe we should burn her again, giving the ashes to someone who wants it... maybe Kaede so she can rebuild the shrine. She thought about Kikyos message. 'Maybe I must make a sacrifice as well... when I think of it... now that we defeated Naraku I have nothing more here to do... but what did Kikyo mean with me taking her place? I never get that...' After a while Inuyasha let go of her School dress.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He muttered with a cracked voice and tearstained eyes. "I ruined your clothes and all..." She shook her head.  
  
"No, don't be sorry" She shrugged her shoulders. "A good cry sometimes can make you accept things more easily..."  
  
"I think we should burn her as before..." Inuyasha said, glancing at Kikyos body. His voice was abnormally cold. "And give the ashes back to Kaede, for the shrine to be rebuilt again" She nodded. She lit a fire with her Miko- energy, making pinkish flames. She sat there praying for Kikyos soul, even if she knew hers was the same, it felt like the right thing to do. Inuyasha sat silently beside her, staring into the flames.  
  
"I hope Kikyo found rest" He whispered.  
  
"She did. The last thing she did was for you, in order to let you live on... she has found peace"  
  
"Then I am happy..." Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome nodded again. They waited until the fire burned down and then Kagome collected Kikyos ashes into a jar as it was before.  
  
"This would do..." She said. The time had become night as they went back to the others again, with the forest returning to itself around them. Inuyasha was completely silent, and for once, she found his silence creepy.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome had left the group stared silently at the forest. They could see the miasmas movement. The forest was nearly burned to ashes. Shippou shrugged of the feeling of that something bad might happen, and continued staring at the place. Kirara came flying back, probably Kagome had found Inuyasha by now...  
  
"Wonder how they are doing..." Sango said while watching the spot where the Miasma was lowering itself. They all stared that way, and for once Miroku didn't take the advantage of sitting next to Sango. A creepy silence fell over them. Kouga was not sitting; he was walking around the place, over and over again. A light burst made them all quickly look up.  
  
"That was Kongousouha..." Miroku said slowly.  
  
"You mean... it's over?" Sango asked. And she was true. The Miasma sank away faster than it came, disappearing into the thin air. They let out a relieved sigh. A wind blowed over the cliff. Making Kouga wrinkle his nose.  
  
"That's the smell of death... but not only Narakus scent I am afraid..." They stared at him in shock.  
  
"But it's not Kagome or that Dog either..." He continued, not looking at them. "I wonder..." A silent followed. Kirara got into her tiny form while waiting. Sango sighed and looked over to Kohaku. 'I wonder if he will survive without the shard...' Her thoughts were cut of by sorrowful cries from the forest. Sorrowful, screaming cries enough to make everybody feel sadness and hurt as well. They all knew who it was; Kouga just confessed that it was who they thought.  
  
"That was the dog indeed..." He said, feeling his voice become weak. He never heard anybody cry like that. Sesshomaru joined them from the forest edge.  
  
"Who died?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked back; the cries had been ebbing of.  
  
"Kikyo" He slowly said. "And they know why, she left a message..." He picked Rin up. "Maybe this is the last time we see each other, and I still surprise myself by even talking to you humans... but... Sayonara" He turned away and started leaving the mountain. Sango looked after him.  
  
"That family is a good Youkai's family" She said, but her heart cried nearly as much as Inuyasha had. Kikyo had been his first love, and this was probably the first time he cried like this.  
  
"It's at least good that Inuyasha is there with Kagome-sama" Miroku said as if reading her thoughts. "Otherwise he maybe should have killed himself by now" Shippou cried... no, he bawled. Tears springing from his eyes like a fountain.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kouga asked, he didn't even take his time to call the Kitsune something disrespectful.  
  
"I... don't... KNOW!" Shippou wailed. The others looked down depressed. Miroku put his hands together in a prayer, and much to everyone's surprise, they also joined. Kouga was just doing it for some seconds before looking towards the forest. The smell of burning flesh reached his nose, and made him pray one more line. 'So now I guess Kagome will live with the dog... just my luck... but still...' He thought.  
  
"I hope Kikyo found rest in her death" Sango said. "And I hope she didn't have any regrets from this world..."  
  
"Hai, I hope so as well" Miroku said before opening his eyes. They could all see the pinkish flames in the forest now. The whole forest had been swallowed by the miasma, but somehow the forest regained its strength. Trees got back into their original state, starting from the mountain edge and towards the spot by the fire. They sat there, praying, waiting, seeing the night approaching, and with it... the end of their three-year-long quest...  
  
~*~  
  
By midnight Kagome reached the group, a very silent Inuyasha following. He kept constantly looking back, as if he saw the scene over again. Kagome held the jar in a fast grip. She went immediately to her bag to put it down into it. The others were silent as well. After some time, they went to sleep. Everybody except for the two sitting by the fire.  
  
hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete, shimaetara ii no ni ne, genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
Kagome turned her face to Inuyasha, trying to smile.  
  
"Do you think Kikyo wanted you to cry for her? To waste your life away in an instant because of her death?" He turned to her. His eyes were still sorrowful, it made her feel worse than ever.  
  
"No..." He whispered. He closed his eyes, trying to find a picture of Kagome and him, happy... He smiled a little, his first smile in about four hours. He felt relieved.  
  
sonna toki itsu datte, me o tojireba, waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
"You're right..." He continued. He gazed into the fire. He had Kagome, always... but...  
  
Ah, itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni  
  
"You're going back, aren't you?" The words came slowly. She looked down on her hands, into the fire and then at the Hanyo again.  
  
"I guess..." She said. "When I think of it... I'm quite sure of that Kikyo told me I was wrong with my time being five hundred years into the future"  
  
"Really... But then... it ends here?" This time he could barely manage to ask her.  
  
"I..." She stopped. "I have my life there... but my heart here..." He looked at her, her eyes were sad now...  
  
hito wa minna kanashii kara, wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
"You can't continue like now? Come sometimes and sometimes be in your time?"  
  
"If I get a job that's impossible" She felt her lips tremble and bit her under lip to stop it.  
  
"If that's what... you want then..." He started. "But I'll be alone without you"  
  
"We see what I can do" She said.  
  
aisubeki mono no tame, ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
"Really?" He seemed to smile more happily than ever that day now.  
  
"I promise I'll try" She said. "But these first years of school, about the first two, I maybe can't go back here; because of I will be living at the school"  
  
"I'll be glad as long as you promise to come back" He said.  
  
"I'll try" She said again.  
  
"We've been going through so much under these years..." He said slowly, changing subject. She nodded slowly.  
  
Ah, deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de, toomawari shita yo ne, kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Whatever happened, I will always remember you and..." She turned again to look at him, his amber eyes, his silver hair... "I will always love you" He smiled. She could feel her heart beat faster.  
  
Ah, itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni  
  
"I will remember you as well, and you will always have my heart" He said. This made her smile as well. He pulled her into an embrace and tilted his head to whisper in her ear:  
  
"And you will never love anyone more than me?" She smiled and turned her head towards him, seeing his surprised look.  
  
Ah, deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de, toomawari shita de mo, tadoritsuitan da ne  
  
"Never" She said and slowly pressed her lips against his. He seemed a little surprised, but kissed back. As he slid his tongue against her under lip the kiss went more passionately. She parted her lips, let him explore her mouth and then tilted her head to let him deepen the kiss. She teased him with her tongue and then went into his mouth. He teased her as well, trying to block her with his own tongue, dragging a moan from her. She accidentally pricked herself on his fang but he sucked the wound clean and took the time as an advantage to go back into her mouth. She protested with a little groan, but let him. She let him explore the depths of her mouth, and caressing her tongue before trying to go back into his. He allowed her to explore, but all the time teasing her. Knowing how to stop him from teasing her for a moment she raised her hands, drew them through his hair before gently stroking his ears. He moaned as she touched his ears and she felt his tongue stop the teasing for a moment, and explored his mouth for that time. He slowly drew his clawed fingers over her arms bare skin, making her shiver. She continued stroking his ears and felt him shiver the same way she had, in pleasure. He moved his hands to her back and stroke her neck, drawing something between a moan and a whimper from Kagome.  
  
She bit his under lip in order to make him continue while she leapt her tongue against his teeth. She stroke his ears once more before drawing her hands down his hair and neck. Inuyasha drew his hands lower and got them under her shirt, stroking his claws all the way down her spine. She whimpered the same way again, before moaning as he bit her lip softly. She tried to take the command by getting closer, but he never let her. He tilted her head again as she tried and dominantly seeked her mouth's depths. She once again drew her hands through his hair, feeling a pleasure she never had before. He stroke her back, feeling her shiver through her whole body. She bit his tongue softly, found him groaning, and then teasingly did it again. He stroke her a little harder with his claws, drawing a whimpering moan from her and now bit her tongue the same way she had. He felt her hands at his ears again, she gently stroke them, felt him shiver in pleasure and draw his claws harder again, then pushed her tongue deep into his mouth. She got dominance now, she had the advantage.  
  
He gave up a bit under her, drawing his tongue back, letting her caress it softly, while groaning into her mouth every time she stroke his ears. His hands left her back and found their way up her hair again. He drew them through it as she did the same, leaving his ears. Kagome drew her hands back to herself and slowly stopped seeking into his mouth. He drew his hand to under her chin and pulled her closer in a last dominant act of caressing her tongue and mouth. Then he left her mouth as well, ending the kiss in a soft manner. She broke it, grasping for air before leaning against his chest. She felt his heart beat as fast as her did. He stroke her hair softly, and she shivered at his touch. She closed her eyes again, listening to his beating heart and his grasping breath. After a while he spoke.  
  
"Is it okay I leave a mark? I want nobody to get you away from me Kagome..." He said her name so softly, sweet. She opened her eyes, gazing into his amber pools, and nodded.  
  
"I would never want anyone more than you..." She whispered. She felt his breath at her neck as he lowered his head. She shivered once when she felt his fang pierce her skin beneath the neck. She then felt him suck some blood out of the wound. He raised his head from her neck and bit his tongue, enough to make it bleed. He then kissed her again. She was surprised of the copper taste of blood in his mouth, but sucked it away from his tongue. She moaned once, and so did he as they broke the kiss. She closed her eyes again, ignoring the small amount of pain at the base of her neck. He leaned back towards a tree and she fell asleep on his chest. He sucked in the last amount of blood from his tongue and smiled. Still with that smile, he fell asleep by the tree, his new-become mate onto him.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: I thought of ending here, but let's see the others reaction first, should we?)  
  
The sun broke up above the mountains and shone some rays of sunshine shone over the campus. Sango stretched out.  
  
"Ow... A mountain is NOT a good place to sleep" She stated and turned to the side to wake Miroku up. He woke up as she leaned over him.  
  
"I knew it Sango!" He smirked. She only shook her head. As she turned to wake the others up, she saw the couple by the tree. She smiled a little. Miroku saw it as well.  
  
"Seems like some people made the best of the evening" He stated and turned to Shippou, lying next to Kirara, and woke him up slowly. The Kitsune yawned and rubbed his eyes, but got awake. Kouga woke up as Sango turned the fire on. He growled a little when seeing Kagome and Inuyasha (A/N: what had you expected?) But sat down by the fire, watching as Sango tried to make breakfast. He smelled a bit in the air and found that there was the coppery smell of blood in the air, only a little, but the owner was what made him worry. 'Kagomes blood? Maybe she was hurt yesterday... or...' Sango looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Did Kagome have any wounds yesterday?" He asked.  
  
"Not as I knew it, why?" Miroku joined the conversation.  
  
"I feel the smell of her blood just now" The wolf answered. Shippou sat down by the fire and looked at the tree.  
  
"What are they doing?" He asked.  
  
"Sleeping, it seems to me" Sango answered in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Oh..." Shippou shrugged his shoulders. Breakfast was nearly finished as the two woke up. Kagome rubbed his shoulders and felt a little sting of pain in her neck. 'Oh, that's right... yesterday...' She smiled a little. As she looked up, she saw Inuyasha looking back.  
  
"You awake yet?" He asked. She nodded and rose up, stretching herself. He smiled and turned to the others.  
  
"Breakfast soon or what?" He asked, making Kagome laugh. The others just stared. Kagome sat down next to Shippou.  
  
"Kagome! What's that blood?" He asked. Everybody went silent except for Inuyasha who just sat down as if nothing bothered him, even if it did. 'Maybe I got into it too fast...' he thought. Kagome felt where Shippou pointed and found that the blood from Inuyashas fang-mark had somewhat got a bit down her back.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing..." She started but Kouga already where there next to her. He had his suspensions on what was going on. He lifted her hair and looked at the now visible mark. He turned to Inuyasha, who was just staring at him with a little ticked face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you have done!?" He yelled. Kagome tried to calm him down without success.  
  
"Hey, I allowed him!" She said when I didn't work. Kouga got quiet. Sango realized something.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you saying..." She started. Kagome showed her the mark as well. Everybody looked at it, and everybody understood.  
  
"Inuyasha MARKED you?" They asked. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" He said. Kagome smiled, she hadn't been able to say it better.  
  
"So you're mates now?" Miroku asked, and then added with a sly grin. "What happened???" He received four hits on his head for that comment. Sango shouted:  
  
"Do you think they would tell you!? It's nearly the same as a wedding night; you just don't talk about it, because it's your own secret!" The others nodded. Miroku whimpered.  
  
"I just wanted to know..."  
  
"Adults" Shippou muttered  
  
_.-:~*End Chapter*~:-._  
  
NOW! How did you like that? Little fluff... (Eh... pretty much actually but... who cares!?) A little action and things like that, If you wonder what happens with Kohaku I tell you in next chapter, but this one got so long I had to finish it somewhere.  
  
Review dear friends, I want to know what you think! And also give your comments of what YOU want to have in this story (I will already say I'm not much for writing lemons... I am only 14 so I have never been in that kind of relationship...)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
/Ashley 


	3. Ch2 Caring for you

Okay, starting chapter 2! Maybe I'm a bit quick, but I think people like fast updates, ne?  
  
As I said in my last note last chapter, I have never been in that kind of relationship, I actually haven't even had a 'real' boyfriend (If you don't count your best pal in day-care or something). I have NEVER been kissed, (That's too bad really...) so if you have comment on my writing in this kind of situations, tell me HOW to do it then. I can't help that I haven't had a boyfriend... *Whine*  
  
Ah well, let's go on in this story, Maybe a little more fluffyness here and that kind of things. And I AM planning to have lyrics in nearly each chapter, it seems so nice to have it...  
  
Review feedback:  
  
Translations:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER!  
  
The song is 'No More Words' And is the first movie theme, And I do NOT own it!  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
Lyrics  
  
*Last chapter happenings*  
  
The group faced Naraku and Hakudoushi in a last final battle. Surprising help was get from Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kanna and Kagura. Kikyo also did her part, but died in the process. Hakudoushi was killed by Kagomes Arrow and Kougas attacks, while Naraku was killed by Inuyasha, with Diamond Tetsusaigas attack 'Kongousouha' Inuyasha is depressed over Kikyos death and Kagome tries to make things better. In the end of the night Inuyasha and Kagome are officially mates, since Inuyasha marked her. Reactions were different on that news...  
  
_.-:~*Chapter 2 – Caring for you *~:-._  
  
"That dog, how DARE he...!?" Kouga muttered, sitting on a cliff throwing stones at the opposite mountain wall. "I said all along Kagome was MY woman, not anyone else's, and then he MARKS her...!" He threw a stone so hard in the stone wall that a crack appeared on it. He sighed and only got angrier. He stood up and yelled:  
  
"I will not allow it..." He silenced. 'But what CAN I do about it?' He sat down again with a sigh, and took out his anger on the wall in front of him, imagining it was Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
"Say Kagome-chan" Sango said and looked at the 18-year-old Miko looking over her little brother to find the best way of taking the shard out without killing him.  
  
"Hai?" she asked. She laid her hand on Kohakus back and tried to purify the shard as first attempt. And to her surprise, it actually worked. She looked at the other part of the jewel, and took a shard from it, planting it next to the first before fusing them. Sango watched in awe before asking:  
  
"Why actually did Inuyasha mark you?" Kagome looked up with a confused look. Kohaku was regaining consciousness now he had a better regenerating ability because of the shards his wound in the back started healing faster. "I mean, you've known each other for three years, why now?"  
  
"Because I need to go back, for a longer time" Kagome said. "The school I am attempting... I will have to live there for two years, so..."  
  
"He doesn't want anyone else to get you, right?" Kagome nodded. Kohaku tried to stand up, but she got him down again.  
  
"Don't move, I need to see if I can get this out of you" The boy looked up and nodded. Sango had spoken to him earlier, and she knew that it hurt to go through a thing like this. Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha sat a bit away. Inuyasha was lying in the tree and watched Kagome all the time. Shippou played with Kirara, and Miroku was either watching the girls or, as he now had done for the last ten minutes, watching Inuyasha.  
  
'I REALLY wonder what happened... I WANT TO KNOW!" He mentally screamed. Inuyasha took his view from Kagome and stared at him.  
  
"You know, it's really annoying having you stare at me the whole time" He said before looking away again. He inhaled the scent of Kagome that now was nearly spread across the whole mountain it seemed. He still remembered yesterday, the taste of her lips, her soft skin... all of it. And he just COULDN'T stop thinking of it!  
  
"I am just curious" Miroku said. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You only want to know what happened between me and Kagome yesterday, don't you?" He smirked. "Just because you never had anything"  
  
"Not true!" Miroku defended himself.  
  
"I mean with the woman you chose, Sango" Inuyasha smirked as Mirokus shoulders slumped. "You really don't know anything with her, right?"  
  
"Okay, I haven't got anything with her! But please... just one thing?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay fine, we kissed. Happy now?"  
  
"Really?" Miroku sounded like a ten-year-old boy who gets to know he is getting a new toy. "Please tell me.."  
  
"I already told you one thing!" Inuyasha said annoyed. Miroku looked at him with big puppy-eyes. "And don't give me that look..."  
  
"Aw... please!?" Miroku pleaded. Inuyasha sighed again.  
  
"You know you're annoying right now?" he asked.  
  
"I stop if you tell" Miroku said.  
  
"But that was the only thing, a kiss, don't you get it?" Inuyasha sounded really ticked now.  
  
"That's no fun, I want details!" Inuyasha frowned at him.  
  
"Go get yourself an ability of mind-reading, that's the only way you get to know"  
  
"Aw, COME ON NOW!" Miroku said a little louder than he needed. Both girls looked back at them before turning and giggling. Inuyasha smiled a little, but ignored Miroku. The monk smiled.  
  
"If you don't, I will let Kagome know that you hit Shippou"  
  
"But I did not!"  
  
"I can make Shippou fake a little" Miroku smirked as he saw Inuyasha trying to find a way out of it. After some seconds the Hanyo sighed.  
  
"Have I told you you're really annoying?"  
  
"Not too many times" Miroku smirked. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Fine with me, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything" Miroku said happily. Inuyasha cast him a glare but told him about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango glanced backwards again.  
  
"Looks like Miroku got him falling" Kagome looked backwards and laughed.  
  
"Well, he is quite stubborn once he wants to know something" Sango watched as Kagome checked Kohakus wound, it was almost healed. With the help of Miko energy she could keep the place where the shard was open, until it was enough healed to take it out.  
  
"Can't you tell me what happened then???" Sango pleaded. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, I think that Inuyasha wouldn't mind, he had to tell Miroku"  
  
"Poor lad, Miroku will be all over him" Sango grinned. Kagome looked around and then asked:  
  
"You know where Kouga went?"  
  
"Probably taking out his anger somewhere, he got really upset" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, he HAS said me to be his woman for three years, and then it would be hard to accept I'm somebody else's"  
  
"He's nearly as stubborn as Inuyasha... Hey, you're leading me of the track!"  
  
"Sch, I need to get it out now, so don't disturb me" Sango went quiet as Kagome carefully picked the shard out. Afterwards she looked at the now quite small wound. "This will heal fine" She stated happily. She fused the shard back into the jewel and looked at the last two spaces.  
  
"I'll go find Kouga" She said and went away. Sango nodded first but then remembered something.  
  
"Hey you didn't tell..." But Kagome already left. She shrugged her shoulders, Miroku would probably tell her later if she asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga felt Kagomes scent before he heard her footsteps. He threw another stone at the wall. Kagome stopped behind him.  
  
"Seems like Sango was right" She said. "You are taking out your anger on something"  
  
"Just so that the dog doesn't get himself a punch in the face" He muttered. Kagome shook her head before sitting down. Kouga threw a look towards the mark spot but then looked forward again. "Why are you coming here?"  
  
"Well, first of, you have the last two shards, and second... I wanted to talk to you" Kouga looked a bit surprised at her.  
  
"Well..." He took the shards from his legs and gave them to her. "I will miss the speed..." He muttered. She smiled. The two shards were laid by the jewel and then fused, revealing a whole, complete Shikon no Tama.  
  
"After three years, I have made up to my mistake" She said. "But when I think off it, if I hadn't shattered it... none of us would have met or become friends..." He snorted.  
  
"I'm not really friend with doggie, right?"  
  
"No, but you wouldn't have met me you know..." She said slyly. He chuckled.  
  
"You're right... and even if I can't get you, it was good while it lasted..."  
  
"But I had fallen deep already after the first meeting with Inuyasha... I just didn't realize it" She said. "And he was also the one getting my first kiss, that's special..." Kouga nodded.  
  
"Indeed it is, both for the receiver and the giver" He shrugged his shoulder. "I just wish it had been me"  
  
"But you know now, I loved him from start, that's why I never could go to you" She smiled. "You're a nice guy too Kouga, but I was already in love"  
  
"I realize that" He said and stood up. He began walking back to the camp. She sat there studying the stone wall. She heard someone call her name and got up, smiled once at the wall before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku seemed really happy when they were about to leave. Kagome shook his head at him and got her bag carefully, not wanting to get the jar broken.  
  
"Bouzu!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he chirped again. "Can you please STOP it?"  
  
"Nope" Miroku answered. Inuyasha sighed. 'I should never have told him' somehow it had ended up Miroku knowing ALL details. Probably that was what made him so happy. Sango smiled a little, she would get to know as well, but she needed to get a little free space with Miroku... something she usually doesn't want.  
  
"Hey Miroku, can you help me over here?" She asked from a distance. Kagome looked around as the monk left.  
  
"Where did Kohaku go?"  
  
"The kid went of to the exterminator village, alone" Inuyasha said. "He said he needed to tell them he was sorry"  
  
"Okay..." Kagome smiled at him. Shippou stared at her and then walked away, following Kirara.  
  
"Adults..." Inuyasha smiled a little smile back towards Kagome, but put on his normal face when somebody came near.  
  
"Hey Yasha" Kagome whispered. "You don't HAVE to do like you are not mattered of anything"  
  
"I've always done so... but if you want me not to..." He smiled again.  
  
"See, that's better!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha stared after her as she went away to get Shippou again.  
  
'That girl is something special... And now she's my mate...' He thought.  
  
"Hey, Dog-Turd! Help me out here!" Kouga yelled. He turned around.  
  
"Help you with what?" He asked. Kouga growled.  
  
"Just come here and help me move this damn stone!" Inuyasha walked towards him, the stone was indeed big, but was needed to get everyone over a cliff to another, at least Kouga thought so.  
  
"But we have a flying cat-youkai" Inuyasha said. "We don't need the stone"  
  
"Really?" Kouga asked with sarcasm. "Then outta my face" Inuyasha shook his head and turned around. He took a few steps and then turned back.  
  
"Where are you going when we get back?" He asked. Kouga answered muttering:  
  
"Dunn actually" He sighed. "Since Hakudoushi killed my tribe... well, I'm actually no tribe leader anymore..." (A/N: Don't think this happens in the real series, but in my story it does :P)  
  
"Then come with us" Inuyasha suggested. "Miroku and Sango will get married in about a month now, and I... well... I will jus wait for Kagome all my life I guess, but it's worth it" Kouga thought over it.  
  
"Really sure?"  
  
"Yup" Inuyasha turned back again. "You just choose" Then he walked away to help the others out. He heard some happy chirpings from Sango and understood that Miroku was telling her all the details as well. He sighed. 'I have no privacy with them around...'  
  
Kagome had packed the last few things and held the Shikon no Tama in her hand, its pinkish light shone and made her feel delighted. And sad. Her quest was over now. She touched her mark with her other hand, and smiled again. She at least would have a great memory of Inuyasha... He sat down next to her.  
  
"Does it hurt?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I was just thinking" He looked at the jewel.  
  
"What shall we do now?"  
  
"You wanted it right? You should use it"  
  
"What if I don't want to?" She stared at him in disbelief. He sighed and looked out in the air.  
  
"Remember that night we spoke about it? You told me you liked me better when I was a Hanyo?" She nodded and he continued. "It was that I reheard in my head as Kaguya tried to suck my human part out, it helped me hesitating. And then... well... It seemed not right anymore... To became something like that..." Kagome sighed at the memory.  
  
"I gave you my first kiss then..." She whispered. He looked at her.  
  
"Y...Your first kiss?" She nodded. "But..." He looked ashamed.  
  
"Hey, it was of my own free will! And I never regretted it..."  
  
"I can't say it was my first, but... When I think, that was the one I remembered clearest..." He chuckled. "Until now" She laughed a little as well.  
  
"Well, I agree"  
  
~*~  
  
Sango glanced at them. "They're such a cute couple"  
  
"Hai... And Sango... you remember right?" Miroku said.  
  
"Nani?" She asked.  
  
"I asked you a question once, about when this was ended..." he looked at his right hand, where his Kazaana had been. "Do you still want to?"  
  
"Of course!" Sango smiled. "Why would I have said yes otherwise?"  
  
"And you realize that time is now?"  
  
"Of course, Baka!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Wedding in a month darling?"  
  
"Hm... let's see if you can keep your hand where it belongs" Sango said.  
  
"It belongs with you, so yes" Sango laughed before getting her last thing, her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"We can leave now!" She stated.  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa,  
  
ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku,  
  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa,  
  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku  
  
Everybody got up and got of. When they reached the first cliff Kagome as usual climbed onto Inuyashas back, waiting for the others. Kouga watched the next cliff and decided that he could make it. Miroku and Sango held onto Shippou on Kiraras back. They all nodded before jumping away. Following cliffs the whole way.  
  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa,  
  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto,  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara,  
  
Sono subete ni  
  
Kagome looked over to all her friends, and wished that somehow this was not the end... But she felt happy together with her friends, and that was enough... for a while...  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no,  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara,  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii,  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, and in her scent. 'I hope I see her again... I MUST see her again!!!' But somehow, her sadness made him sad... too.  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa,  
  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku,  
  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa,  
  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku  
  
He thought about the possibility off him living with her, but as she said, she had two years when she was living at school...  
  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni,  
  
Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni,  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi,  
  
Sono subete ga  
  
"Kagome?" He asked. She looked down.  
  
"Hai?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"Do as you said to me this morning, I want to see you smile Kagome!" She chuckled and did indeed smile, warm and happily. 'I really like Inuyasha's company...'  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no,  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara,  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii,  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
"Inuyasha... I..." she started but didn't know how to say it. Probably she would never come back... he didn't knew what her time did to you... She bit her lip to not cry and as he looked up and asked:  
  
"Hai?" She answered with a: "Eh... nothing..."  
  
Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou,  
  
Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai,  
  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo,  
  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo,  
  
Toki ni muryoku dakara...  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and continued running. They soon saw the village up ahead. Kagome felt her heart sink for each inch. She sighed. Inuyasha smelled her depression. 'She is thinking off the goodbye...' he thought. 'So do I...' They stopped outside of Kaede's hut. The old priestess came out.  
  
"Are ye back now?" She asked. Kagome nodded, and then silently got the jar from her bag. She reached it over.  
  
"Kikyo died in the battle... we burned her again..." Kaede silently took the jar.  
  
"I will rebuild the shrine, to bring hope back... The jewel?" Kagome took the jewel from the necklace she had and showed it.  
  
"After three years... ye finally got it together..." Kaede took it and then looked over to Inuyasha. "Ye still seek to use it?"  
  
"Nope..." He said. Kaede stared at him first. "I will not use it"  
  
"Strange lad ye are indeed Inuyasha" She said. Kagome rubbed her neck which was aching a little. "Are ye hurt Kagome?"  
  
"Not like that... it just aches a bit" Kaede stared at her as well and Inuyasha changed his weight from his right to his left, as he was embarrassed. Kaede smirked a little.  
  
"Inuyasha, I never thought ye would" This made his face turn into a crimson red colour. The old woman laughed softly. "Ye where made for each other... I could see that..." She sat down.  
  
"Kagome, are ye going back to your own time now?" Kagome flinched.  
  
"I... I'm not sure... well... but..." She shook her head. "I don't know..."  
  
"Your mother would probably want you back..." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him; saw the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Probably yes... but..." She swallowed; her throat seemed to have frozen. "I..." She silenced and turned, walking out. Inuyasha only shot a glance at Kaede, snapped the jewel from her and then following, the old woman was smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
"KAGOME!" She turned and faced Inuyasha just by the edge of the forest. He looked at her. "You're leaving, aren't you?" She looked at her feet, and nodded. He let his arms fall to his side. "Well... let me at least follow you to the well..." She heard his sorrow, heard his hurt, but she couldn't do anything about it... She nodded again and together, under silence, they walked the way towards the well. Inuyasha held the jewel in his right hand. He glanced down at it. And then sighed. 'If this wasn't over... why did the best things happen when it was over?' Kagome got her bike from some bushes and lead it the last way. As she stopped by the well, she laid it down again. The holden tears now came up into her eyes and she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against him, just like she had done to him yesterday. He felt his own tears start building up in his eyes. 'Is this... really it?' Kagome cried a little while and then looked up.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will miss you so much!" She snivelled once before continuing "And the others too..." he held her tighter.  
  
"I will miss you too..." He whispered. Kagome broke out of his embrace a few minutes later. She turned.  
  
"I will see if I come back... maybe..." Inuyasha walked to her and put the jewel in her hand.  
  
"B...But..." She stammered. "You are supposed to have this..."  
  
"No Kagome, Keep the Jewel, in case you ever want to come back... I will wait for you my love..." She started to cry again.  
  
"I don't want too leave! But then..." She sighed. "I have no choice..." He stroke her hair softly.  
  
"Keep the jewel as a memory of me..." He said. She looked up.  
  
"I can't forget you that easy! And you don't have anything from me..."  
  
"Haven't I?" He looked at himself. "You changed me into a whole different person- that is something I never forget..."  
  
"But nothing given to you!" She said. He touched the prayer beads.  
  
"These have for me always represent you, and if you think of it, I got it from you..." Then he took out a golden medallion from a pocket. "And this one was also given by you..." She nodded a little. She pulled a thing out of her bag. He took it from her outstretched hand. It was a photograph. The whole group... He knew that day. He had been really confused with the flashing light thingie...  
  
"Thanks..." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Let everybody have a chance to look at that..." She looked up at him. "Can I get a goodbye kiss at least?" He smiled.  
  
"Anytime" He kissed her. She felt his strong arms around her, but she wanted more. This time she asked for entrance first. He willingly opened his mouth for her. She searched deep in his mouth, trying to memorize the feeling of his embrace, all of it...  
  
He started teasing her again, blocking and pushing her back. 'What a thing to do in this situation...' She thought before doing her favourite way to stop him, by stroking his ears. He moaned as she did, and she caressed his mouth and tongue. She felt his arms loosen a bit; he was sliding one hand up her shirt, before drawing it down her spine. She shivered in pleasure and let out a small moan. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressing her and teasing her at the same time. She realized he wanted a response. She stroke his ears some more, only to make him shiver. He drew his claws harder against her back. She let out her whimpering moan and shivered through her whole body. He used that time to take more depth in the kiss, tilting her head and exploring her mouth to the depths.  
  
She had no chance of resisting. She could only accept. Her hands still stroke his ears, and he responded by slowly drawing one claw down her back, while the other hand was moved through her hair. Kagome tried resisting, tried to get a chance of turning, but it just didn't work, she couldn't stand against him, in no way. She tried to stroke his ears more, and finding him groan into her mouth and loosing up. She used this some times to get herself into his mouth, but nearly fell back against his tongue when he drew his hand through her hair or his claw down her spine.  
  
He suddenly let her into his mouth, allowed her to do her will for a time. She stroke his ears more firmly and felt him shiver, and then felt his response down her back. She seeked the depths of his mouth, and he allowed it. He only few times teased her a little, and drew his claws down her back or trough her hair. She sank her hands and drew one through his hair while the other stayed on his shoulder. He decided it was his turn again, and pushed her tongue away, drawing a groan from her. She put her hands back on his ears, wanting him to response, and so he did. She grasped as he roughly drew his claws down her back, and he immediately seeked deep into her mouth. She shivered, somehow this never seemed enough. She tried to pass into his mouth again, trying to get some time for her too.  
  
He drew his tongue over her own and then took her into his mouth, again willingly. She stroke his ears, making him moan and the caressed his mouth and tongue once again. When she was pulling back the kiss, he once again wanted to be the last one, and seeked deeper than ever, making her grasp again. He slowly drew back and at the meantime drew both hands trough her hair. She sank her hands and broke the kiss as he had pulled back. Her heartbeat was in her throat, her breath grasping. He wasn't better. He breathed heavily and could feel his heart race.  
  
"Thanks..." She said panting. He smiled.  
  
"As I said, anytime" She turned to her stuff. Then turned back.  
  
"If I don't come back, will you get someone else then?" He shook his head.  
  
"No one can replace you" She smiled.  
  
"Then... goodbye Inuyasha..."  
  
"Goodbye... My love" She smiled a last time before taking her bike and get down the well. He walked forward and sat down on the edge of the well.  
  
"I will wait for you..." He turned to the audience he had noticed before. "Got a good view?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Eh..." Miroku said walking into the meadow. Sango wasn't slow after.  
  
"Ke! I knew you couldn't stay away" Inuyasha said, but his 'Ke' wasn't as strong as it was before. He already missed her, missed her touch...  
  
"But that was... breathtaking!" Miroku said. Sango nodded.  
  
"Was it that way last night too?"  
  
"Mhm..." He answered, staring down the well. "Do you think she returns?"  
  
"Hai, but when we don't know..." Miroku said slowly. Inuyasha rose up, and took up the photograph from the ground.  
  
"I will wait, what time it may take..." He said. He walked out of the meadow. The other two looked at the well once before following.  
  
_.-:~*End Chapter*~:-._  
  
Aw... Is she really gone forever? 'Don't think so...' Ah well. Like, no like? Fluff in here too, I kinda like it...  
  
Two chapters in one day! Active one I am, ne? I had some time over, and this chapter wasn't as long as the first, but it seemed right to stop there.  
  
So... until next time...  
  
JA NE!  
  
/Ashley 


	4. Ch3 The day the world ended

First some good news! Thanks to K-Bob *love ya* I today (19/4-04) got my first boyfriend ever! Love ya so much K-Bob ^^ *singing happily*  
  
Now, thanks for my little speech, on with the story:  
  
Back again! In this chapter no lyrics... but still...  
  
Review feedback:  
  
Translations:  
  
Japanese – English – Eventually meaning in this story  
  
Kisetsu – Season – Miroku and Sango's oldest daughter, five years  
  
Shinju – Pearl – Miroku and Sango's youngest daughter, three years old and twin to Akai  
  
Akai – Red – Miroku and Sango's only son, he is three years old and twin to Shinju  
  
Hakari – Scale – Kiraras son  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER!  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
Lyrics  
  
*Last chapter happenings*  
  
After the nights happenings its time to get back to the village, Kagome healed Kohaku from the wound and could in order with his shard and Kougas two shard make the jewel complete. Under the way to the village Kagome realizes that this is the end. She and Inuyasha say goodbye by the well, and Inuyasha promises to wait for her how long it ever will take.  
  
_.-:~*Chapter 3 – The day the world ended*~:-._  
  
~Kyoto, Japan, 15 July 2005~  
  
"W... wait a second, I have the paper..." Kagome threw the stuff out of her bag while holding the cell phone towards her shoulder. "I know the report should have been in today, and I am really sorry... but can you listen!" She got the paper she seeked and drew it out. "Yes, it says fifteenth July, and it is the report of my transfer to Tokyo, Hai... Number? Ehm... 1-7-5-8-45... Hai, Higurashi Kagome... Photographer, searching for post at Tokyo Daily news... Hai, that's correct. Transfer within two days, I can see if I can catch a plane... Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ja ne..." She pushed the off button.  
  
"Really! Can't they realize I'm transferring! 'Get the paper quickly!' Ke!" She bit her lip as the familiar word slipped from her tongue. He hand automatically went to her neck, where she knew her scar would be.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered weakly as memories flooded over her. More than five years had passed since she left him. She could still imagine his gentle touch, his claws at her back... But she hadn't seen him in five years... Stuck In Kyoto... but tomorrow... She would transfer and be able to pay them a visit. She realized she needed to find a plane to Tokyo before tomorrow, or she would screw it up. She quickly put her stuff back into her bag and looked in the mirror. She still looked nearly the same as for five years ago, with waist-length raven locks and chocolate eyes. The difference was her clothing. Kagome now often wore a white dress and a black scarf. Her school dress... that was years ago... And she didn't have to worry about winter clothing, the last years the temperature had risen drastically, must because of the US doing Test with Nuclear weapon in the Okinawa region, and all over the world. The temperature never got less than 12 degrees Celsius anymore, and today it was about 40... degrees... She sighed and put on a level 65 sun lotion, she had always been frail against sunshine, and now with all the holes in the ozone layer... She sighed. In Europe it was worst. The Netherlands and half Sweden (A/N: Blubb blubb *under water* XP) where under water, as well as Denmark, France and Spain. The water level had been increasing higher as the Poles where melting away in the sun. She took her bag and left the hotel room. She checked out and got a cab to the Airport. She thought of her friends the whole time. Sango and Miroku had gotten married, she knew... but nothing more.  
  
Her cell phone rang and she answered.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome"  
  
"Hey Kag! It's Eri" Kagome greeted back. Eri had gone biological college with her, but Kagome became a photographer and Eri a science in biology.  
  
"You can't guess what stuff we found today" She said. "It is a biological Gas that can be used as car fuel"  
  
"Great! But it's a bit late now" Kagome rolled her eyes at the endless sun outside.  
  
"I know... but I can mail you the form, and then you can check through it?"  
  
"Sure..." She thought how it would be if that fuel had been used from the beginning, and if Nuclear weapons didn't exist in the beginning, all that stuff.  
  
"Mailing now, well, I heard you're coming back to Tokyo?"  
  
"True... I got your mail now..." She opened the message on her laptop and read through the form.  
  
"And all you need is some Bio-gas and water?"  
  
"Including the mix of the two other ingredients... what were they..."  
  
"You need to get it burning to make it work, and have a new system in the car... sounds good and expensive... but it seems to be able to work..." She printed the form and put it into her file-map. The driver told her that they were at the airport. She ended the call and took her laptop, her bags and Photographers tools. She went to the nearest service.  
  
"Next plane to Tokyo?"  
  
"Leaves in twenty minutes, can you run?"  
  
"Sure" The woman gave her a ticket and she sprinted of, leaving her bags and took her Laptop and tools. She spurted into the gate a minute before leaving, and got precisely into the plane, and found her seat. She panted and took up her laptop, her mother had written a mail.  
  
"Kagome, Can you call me please, I need to talk..."  
  
She sighed. The same again, just because she had work cell phone, and not did have to pay... She called her up.  
  
"Hello mom, I can't talk, I'm on the plane, coming to Tokyo in an hour or so... Cya!" She said and turned the phone of. She sighed and leaned against the back of the chair.  
  
~*~  
  
She came home that afternoon and went straight for the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" She called. Mrs. Higurashi came out and greeted her.  
  
"Hello Kagome, I heard you were coming. Did you get transferred?"  
  
"It depends on..." Kagome said while putting her bags down. "If they accept me"  
  
"When is the meeting?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while looking at her, or make that study.  
  
"Tomorrow morning..." She noticed her mother's looks. "What!?"  
  
"You really should get yourself a boyfriend, or a husband make that" Her mother said. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"MOM! We've discussed this!" She grabbed the jewel she always wore around her neck. "I am already as near a marriage as possible!"  
  
"With some half-demon you probably won't see again" Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "And how do people know it is true?" Kagome sighed and lifted her hair. The scar that was left after Inuyashas mark was fully visible.  
  
"Demons, and make that Half-demons, both mark their mates like this so that none other can take her"  
  
"Kagome, you can't be faithful to somebody who not seems to be that to you"  
  
"What do you know!?" Kagome yelled. "We shared a promise, and promises are held, even by Half-demons!" With those words she ran into her room and began packing for tomorrow. After the meeting she planned to go to the Feudal era over the weekend... the first time in five years... She sighed.  
  
"Hope they all are okay..." She put down all her stuff that reminded her of them, and clothes, other unnecessary stuff and even Shampoo. She ate under silence her dinner before getting up to her room. She opened her diary and read the last two entries... her last two days...  
  
"And probably my most wonderful..." She whispered. She slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
~*Next day*~  
  
"LATE!!! Damn it!!!" Kagomes yells where heard over the whole Higurashi shrine. She combed her hair frantically while choosing clothes; she took a white top and skirt, with a grey scarf. Two minutes later she ate her breakfast without even looking at her mom, who herself was sighing the whole time while looking at her daughter. 'She is twenty-four now; she really should get married soon...'  
  
Kagome rose up from the table and grabbed her file map, and her laptop.  
  
"Bye mom!" She yelled before running out. Her mother stared after her for a while, before turning on the TV. She grasped and then rushed out the house, into the well house. She had chained the well, just in case...  
  
"This time... fate is against me..." She said bitterly while unlocking the chains. "But I won't let another child die!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran through the city, people seemed depressed, but she didn't notice. She just cursed about the sun, and she hadn't put on any lotion...  
  
"I have five minutes... WHERE is that newspaper stuffie...?" She rushed to the next street and found the right house. "Here it is!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Higurashi, we find your stats really good, but thanks to the situation we're closing"  
  
"What situations!?" She yelled. The man looked at her.  
  
"You haven't heard?" he turned on the TV, on the news... Kagome got cold... On the screen a message flashed:  
  
"The ozone layer will not hold against the sun's flaming heat for much longer, we think of maximum a week. After that the sun will probably burn the whole world into ashes..."  
  
"This is a joke, right?" She said. They shook their heads. "But why?"  
  
"A nuclear missile missed its target and hit a very... Ehem... dangerous spot..." one of the men said. "The ozone layer is getting terribly weak, and from now until a week is the strongest sun-part..." Kagome turned, rushing out. "NOT NOW!" She yelled and continued running through Tokyo's streets. 'NOT NOW' She continued screaming, inside her head...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slowly went up the shrine stairs of Higurashi shrine and met her mother. She looked worried.  
  
"I've heard..." Kagome started.  
  
"You need to get away" She said pushing a bag into her hands.  
  
"AWAY?" Kagome yelled. Was she sending her away? Ms. Higurashi turned.  
  
"At least you should be able to survive..."  
  
"MOM! What are you babbling about?" Her mother dragged her towards the well house. She still held onto her Laptop and photographers tools.  
  
"W...Wait!" She yelled when they got inside. "Why the haste?"  
  
"The day a week away is tomorrow Kagome, I know it...! And you need to survive... Since Souta died in that Car crash (A/N: HAHA! I let Souta DIE!!!)"  
  
"But I can't leave you here!" She took a step towards her mother.  
  
"You leave right now!" She said, throwing the bag at her, making her fall into the well.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" She yelled before something hit her head and she saw only darkness...  
  
~*~  
  
"Shinju! Akai! Get away from there! You know Inuyasha's gonna kill you if he knows!" A five-year-old Girl with shoulder-length black hair yelled. She had violet eyes and looked like she could kill with her eyes. She wore a purple Yukata.  
  
"But Kisetsu-Oneesama!" Two kids yelled back from the house they where approaching. The where twins, three years old. One girl, Shinju, and a boy, Akai. They both had short brown hair and nearly black eyes. Shinju wore a white Yukata with stars on while Akai wore black clothing.  
  
"No but's! You know the Well Shrine is forbidden!" Kisetsu heard a mew and turned a little. "Hakari?" A yellow two-tailed cat with purple stripes and green eyes jumped on her shoulder. "Go get those brats please, before Inuyasha gets back" The cat nodded and turned into a big two-tailed cat. He chased the two kids and caught them against a tree.  
  
"ONEESAMA!!!" They yelled. "GET HIM AWAY!" Kisetsu walked to them and grabbed them both by the ear.  
  
"You know who else would be angry if they knew you where there without permission?" They both gulped. Their parents would. They would be angry if they knew they were outside the village...  
  
"Please don't tell them!" They asked. She sighed.  
  
"Get back home then" She let them go. They turned after a few feet's.  
  
"What about you?" Shinju asked while Akai glared at his older sister.  
  
"I, on my hand, have a permission. Inuyasha's gonna tell me the tale today"  
  
"UNFAIR!" they yelled before running away at her glare. She sat down outside the well shrine. Inuyasha had on his own built it a few years ago. She was only little then... She studied the house. He had put down much job on it... And he was going to tell her about it today... She smiled. Her father often said that Inuyasha lost his love to the well, what that now meant.  
  
"Maybe that's why he hasn't gotten a wife yet" She said aloud.  
  
"Who hasn't?" She turned.  
  
"Inuyasha! You heard me?"  
  
"I'm not that old that my ears are getting bad" The Hanyo laughed. He stroke the cat-youkai between the ears. "Hello to you too Hakari" He turned back to Kisetsu. "Who were you talking about?"  
  
"Actually..." The girl bit her lip. "... You"  
  
"You know why" The Hanyo answered and shot her a glare. She nodded.  
  
"I know... Dad told me about it once... but I don't know what it meant..." Inuyasha glanced at the Well shrine. He sighed once and picked out a golden medallion from his pocket. He carefully opened it and showed it to the girl. She looked at the two photographs. One of them was Inuyasha and one was another girl.  
  
"That girl's called Kagome" He said before closing it. "I guess you have seen the picture of the whole group that your mother has in your house, right?" The girl nodded. Inuyasha sat down on the grass before her and started talking.  
  
"She came out of that well the first time, eight years ago. I was still pinned to that tree; you know that story, right?" He saw Kisetsu nod before continuing. "She was from five-hundred yeas into the future" Kisetsu raised her eyebrows, showing she didn't buy it. "I promise you, she did! And well... She freed me, and I first thought it was Kikyo, they were incarnations so that was not so surprising..." The young girl continued listening carefully, while the Cat-Youkai fell asleep in her lap. While she listened, she could see the Hanyos gaze turn to something far away, and something inside her said that this tale could be truer than she first thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Akai muttered curses while he and his twin-sister walked back towards the village. Of some reason the once small village now started growing. Mostly since their dad and mom started gaining in some money and time to build. Both they and Inuyasha had already a long time been exterminating Youkais, and now they had protected the village long enough to make it grow.  
  
"I don't get it! Why does only Kisetsu get the fun!?" He muttered. Shinju picked a magenta-coloured flower from the grass and put it behind her ear.  
  
"Maybe because she is two years older" She answered.  
  
"But I'm a BOY! They must realize that Kisetsu is not worthy..." He got silent as they reached the village. He didn't want anybody to hear. Shinju giggled.  
  
"Scaredy-cat!" She teased before running towards the stairs at the north end of the village. He frowned before running after. They stopped and bowed for priestess Kaede in the house just beneath the stairs before getting up. Akai looked at the shrine up there. It also had much to do with the Tale that his older sister now got to hear. He and Shinju bowed another time. Then they set of towards the house at the end of the west side (You need to go that way to get there).  
  
"I still think that..." Shinju hissed at him as they reached the door. She already stood with her ear against it. Akai looked wondering at her before doing the same. Their parents were talking.  
  
"I'm still worried about Inuyasha; he's getting further away from social life!" Sango said as she stomped across the room. Miroku tried to calm her down.  
  
"Of course it's because he waits for Kagome-sama..."  
  
"I know!" Sango yelled. "But he doesn't even take the time throwing bad comments at either Kouga or anybody else, and he always is by the Well shrine" She sat down.  
  
"I miss Kagome too, but I guess he does it more..." Miroku said. "After all... well... they shared a bond that night... it's nothing you just forget..."  
  
"No... but every time she comes up as a subject he gets this far-away look and I see the sadness Miroku! Worse than anything... I get hurt just by LOOKING at him for god's sake!"  
  
"I know... I didn't like Kisetsu almost forcing him to tell her the tale..."  
  
"Not only then... Every time! Remember when Akai asked who the girl was? Inuyasha looked away before muttering a 'nobody' as an answer... And when everybody asks him about the well tale..."  
  
"That's normally; he is after all the guardian of it since four years..." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Do you think she comes back?" Sango asked suddenly, looking at the picture.  
  
"Hai, just as I said before..." Miroku silenced. He looked outside, feeling an aura...  
  
"Miroku..." Sango gasped.  
  
"I think we got... a visitor..." Miroku smirked before getting to the door. He opened it and almost knocked his twins over.  
  
"What are you... we don't have time now... We need to do a thing. Go to Kaede, she will know the reason..." And with those words he and Sango left the two confused twins.  
  
~*~  
  
Kisetsu stared at the Hanyo as he suddenly stopped talking. He was gazing towards the Well shrine.  
  
"What..." She started. She saw him blink twice.  
  
"K...Kagome..." He said before rising up. The five-year old followed him with a confused look as he left quickly, dropping the cat in the grass.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome regained consciousness and blinked in the dark.  
  
"The well..." She remembered her mother pushing her into it with the bag she now had on top off her. She looked at her laptop and found it unbroken, just as her tools.  
  
"I need to get back..." She climbed up a bit before jumping down... nothing happened. She tried again with the same result.  
  
"I can't go back! It's not true!!! IT CAN'T be!!!" She screamed. She started digging, even if she knew... Her world was gone... swallowed by it own self, burned by the sun... She cried a few tears before looking up. The well was darker than it would have been if she was outside... was it night? She looked up, no stars... but...  
  
"A roof?" She asked herself while rising up. She brushed her clothing of before she heard the sound of bamboo moved away, letting some light in. Then she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again...  
  
"Kagome?" She glanced up. She saw the same amber eyes and the same silver hair...  
  
"INUYASHA!" She cried out.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha almost sighed in relief, he wasn't dreaming, she was there!  
  
"Kagome, hang on a second, I'm coming down!" He turned to the five-year old in the doorway. "I'll be right back" He started getting himself down the well. He stepped down on the hard earth floor and just looked at her, and she just looked at him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered. He just smiled. "INUYASHA!" She threw herself against him, crystal tears forming in her eyes. He carefully laid his arms around her, just holding her while she sobbed towards his chest.  
  
"I missed you..." She sulked. "I missed you so much..."  
  
"Sch..." He whispered. "I missed you too, but it's okay now..." She looked up, red-eyed, but smiling.  
  
"Hai... it's okay now" She saw a shadow through the small light coming down and looked up. Kisetsus violet eyes looked down at her. "Who's that?" Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Who? Oh... that's Kisetsu" Kagome let go of him and then looked up.  
  
"Who's?" She asked. He smirked.  
  
"Kisetsu, go get your parents, would ya?" He asked.  
  
"No need to!" Two voices replied, and Kisetsus head was joined by two other.  
  
"MIROKU! SANGO!" Kagome shouted happily. Her two friends smiled.  
  
"You can greet them a bit later; let's get your stuff up..." He lifted her bag with a sigh. "Always as heavy hm?" She smiled and took her laptop and photo-tools. She quickly got up the well and was followed by Inuyasha. Her two friends had moved out of the little house and Kisetsu had also been dragged out. As she looked around she realized something.  
  
"Hey! It's looking the same as in my time!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I realized that AFTER I built it..." She stared at him, nearly dropping her stuff.  
  
"You built it?" She asked.  
  
"Yup" He answered and left the Shrine. She followed. "I had a bit of time, you will see, many things have changed in the past five years..." He dropped her bag on the ground. "Now you can greet I think... if you don't have another bag hidden somewhere?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. She as well laid her stuff on the ground.  
  
"Are you really from the future?" Was the first thing she heard. She looked at the girl, Kisetsu. In the daylight you could see she was quite alike Miroku, eye-colour and all. Only difference in appearance was that she was a girl.  
  
"Yeah, at least I was" She answered a bit bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean?" The other three asked.  
  
"The biggest reason that I have so much stuff... is that my world was destroyed..." She hardly could get the words out. They stared at her in shock.  
  
"HOW?" They then asked, Kisetsu only stared, wondering what the hell they meant.  
  
"Well... due to its own habitants worthless care of it... it was destroyed by own things..." She shrugged her shoulders, showing she couldn't explain it better. They nodded a little, and the looked at her with pity in their eyes.  
  
"I'll get over it..." She said chirping. "I at least didn't die, and I got too see you... and I guess I have to live here now..."  
  
"That's great" Inuyasha said. "Only the part with you living here" He continued teasingly. She stuck her tongue out. The other two laughed.  
  
"We should talk at our home, Inuyasha, you are joining?" Miroku said, and Sango continued. "We need to get the twins from Kaede..."  
  
"Wait! You have more kids?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha nodded at Miroku. Sango nodded.  
  
"We have Kisetsu, she's five, and our twins, Akai and Shinju, they're three" Kagome shook her head again, but picked her stuff up, it was already afternoon, and she hardly had anything too eat. Kisetsu studied her.  
  
"You have weird clothes" She stated. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, in my time I hadn't" Inuyasha picked her bag up again.  
  
"Shall we go?" He asked before looking over at the shrine. "Hope it doesn't burn down or something while I'm gone" They laughed at his joke, but Sango whispered in Kagome's ear:  
  
"He has been sitting in a tree near that shrine these five years, almost all the time... He was slipping away from social life... but now he's back in normal state" Kagome smiled again and started walking after the monk and the Hanyo.  
  
"You know where Shippou is?" She asked. The other laughed.  
  
"Probably where he uses to be" Inuyasha said. "Telling the 'children' of HIS great efforts in the adventure" Kagome laughed again.  
  
"The worst lie he made up was how HE taught ME how to use Kongousouha against Naraku" He continued. "But I surely got that one out of him"  
  
"Yeah, by chasing him through the whole village and afterwards hit him against a tree till he fainted" Miroku said. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said slowly. Inuyasha turned his head towards her.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hear a word I haven't heard in five years" He said, surprisingly smiling.  
  
"Right guess" She chirped before... "Osuwari" Inuyasha crashed against the ground.  
  
"Man, I never thought I would hear that again" Sango said. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Well, I thought, just a matter of time"  
  
"For one time" Inuyasha said while rising up. "I'm not getting mad about it" Kisetsu stared.  
  
"Honey, you'll understand later" Sango told her before walking on with the others, the girl following, still wondering what had happened.  
  
_.-:~*End Chapter*~:-._  
  
Stopping there! I at least told about how the world ended... a little short, but it will be described in detail later (How? I won't tell)  
  
Next chapter will be much about how their lives has been for those five years (a bit more, nearly six actually, but still)  
  
Review! And I will put up next chapter soon... And it WILL be more fluff, little later just... now that they have little kids and stuff :P  
  
Until next time:  
  
JA NE!  
  
/Ashley 


	5. Ch4 What five years changed

Hello, I'm back again!

**Review feedback:**

**swimchick1614** - Lemons well Maybe a little yes in the future chapters .:smile:. but don't blame me if it isn't very good And if you like, would somebody please tell me how **MUCH** lemony is allowed?

**K-Bob** - You get to know in this Chappie what they all have done ;)

Oh! And if you wonder why Kagome takes the whole thing lightly She is in kind of a Shock, she tries to think it hasn't happened, she will become really sad and things a bit later, when she gets back to normal senses

I have now also choosen wich characters are gonna join them. **Kouga** will be with them the whole time (Mostly thanks to K-bobs... ehem... needing two counts, hope you're happy now ), and **Sesshomaru** and **Rin** are going to come along too (And **Jaken** as an irritating object Jaken-bashing WOHOO!)

**Translations:**

**Japanese **- **_English_** - Eventually meaning in this story

**Baka - _Idiot_**

**Inazuma - _Lightning_**- Strange girl, who after loosing her memory in an accident now lives in the village.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER!**

**DISCLAIMER2: I do not own the song, It's 'I love you' by Faith Hill!!!**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

.:Lyrics:.

**_"Singing etc."_**

**.:Last chapter happenings:.**

More than five years after Narakus death, Kagome has finished school and started a job as a photographer. She was stuck at a newspaper in Kyoto for all the time, but got transferred to Tokyo, in order to pay her friends a visit

But the next day everything turns to the worst, the world is going down! Her mother pushes her through the well, and she wakes up in the feudal era, not being able to go back.

Inuyasha is the first she meets again, followed by Miroku and Sango and their oldest daughter Kisetsu. They all have many things to tell about the past five years

**.:Chapter 4 - What five years changed:.**

Kagome looked around the village with an amazed look, it had grown so much!

"It's most because of you and us" Inuyasha said beside her. "Everybody wants to know about the Shikon no Tama story, the well story about you and stuff, that's my job, and then they also want to hear well"

"They want to hear our trip in the whole, that's almost part of the big story, including all the others, people call it simply _'The quest'_ or" Sango got cut of by her husband.

"_'The quest for the shattered Shikon no Tama'_!" He said chirping. Kisetsu looked at Inuyasha as she realized something.

"Hey, Yasha! You never finished the story of the well!" Kagome laughed when Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Well, you pretty much have the tale in front of you" He said before walking on. "We should try to find Shippou Kisetsu, Hakari near?"

"Eh yes" Kisetsu whistled once and a little yellow cat with purple stripes appeared.

"That looks nearly as Kirara!" Kagome said.

"This is Hakari, Kiraras son" Kisetsu said in an important-sounding voice. Kagome nodded before petting the cat.

"Hakari" Inuyasha said. The cat looked up at him. "Find the little fox-brat, would ya?" Hakari smirked before nodding, turning big and setting of.

"He listens to you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"He is Kisetsus, but he has spent many nights at the well shrine" he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Kagome still looked around, still not believing this was the same little village. Some older women and men looked up and recognized her.

"It's Kagome-sama!" Some yelled at other. Kagome smiled and followed after the four in front. She saw Kaedes hut from here.

"Is Kaede still living there?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

"She is starting to loose powers; they are seeking desperately for a new Miko"

"But now you maybe can take that place, not worrying about Youkais though, we have always taken care of those, right?" Sango continued. Kagome nodded happily, she was back here, and she already got a job!

"But if Kaede is not head of the village, who is?"

"Me and Miroku" Sango said. "But I guess you and Inuyasha can join as well" Both stared at her for a moment, turning a bit red, and looked down. Kisetsu shrugged her shoulders.

"Okaa-san, I go see Kaede-baachan, Shinju and Akai are there, right?"

"Do so musume" Sango replied, and the girl sprinted of. Kagome controlled her face-colour and looked back up, seeing a big house above the stairs, a bit to the west from Kikyos grave-shrine.

"What is that?"

"Eh pretty much our house" Miroku said, scratching his head.

"It's **HUGE!**" Kagome exclaimed. Sango smiled.

"We have some rooms left, and we've got a hot spring on the backside"

"**REALLY!?** That's awesome!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha sighed and looked over to Miroku, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Should we get inside?" He suggested. The girls nodded and got up the stairs. Kaede was inside her house with the kids.

"Kaede, take care of them for a while, we need to talk some parents business with Kagome-sama" Miroku said before following the rest up the stairs. The old woman nodded smiling and then continued talking to the children about herbs.

----

Kagome gladly accepted the bowl of soup as they came inside. All of them where quiet for a time, nobody knew how to start. Kagome drank the last of the soup, putting it down with a 'thanks for the food' and then joining the silence. Inuyasha, tired of it, opened his mouth, but got cut of by the door bursting open.

"**KAGOME!**" A furry ball jumped inside and straight up hugging Kagome.

"Shippou-chan?" The Kitsune was not changed very much, but Youkais ages not the same way humans do...

"You're really back!!!" He chirped. "I missed you so much!"

"That didn't take your time from telling stories... untrue" Inuyasha muttered. _'That brat is too childish'_

"Shippou, how come you knew?" Miroku asked. Hakari was not to be seen.

"The whole village know by now!" He chirped happily. "Wonder if Kouga's back from his hunting yet..." Kagome raised an eyebrow towards Sango.

"Kouga has lived here for these years, since his tribe got killed and all..." Sango shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha chuckled.

"He's probably right on way in no..." The door busted open again; Inuyasha didn't even get to finish the sentence.

"What's with the bursting in like that!?" Miroku yelled. Kouga bowed a little.

"Gomen" He said quickly before glancing over at Kagome. "You are really back!" He smiled. She smiled too.

"Hai, as you might see" Kouga walked towards her. Inuyasha cleared his throat while glaring at the Wolf-Youkai.

"If you do anything, you Wimpy wolf, I will rip you to shreds!" Kouga blinked, once, twice. Then he smiled again.

"Of course not" He said. "Dog-Turd" Inuyasha got up.

"What the **HELL** do you think you're saying Wimpy wolf!?"

"Ha! I nearly thought I dreamed!" Kouga snapped his fingers. "But you really did call me that!" Kagome looked rather confused, as well as Inuyasha, but Sango and Miroku nodded.

"He hasn't called Kouga anything in four years, not Shippou either. Only the first year" Miroku said. Inuyasha snorted.

"**KE!** So what if I didn't?" Kouga shook his head.

"Well, it's a lot more fun when you are normal Dog-Turd" He said.

"Dare say that again, Wimpy Wolf!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists.

"Dog-Turd, Dog-Turd, Dog-Turd" Kouga said smirking. Inuyasha smiled (A/N: you know, like he does when he gets all mad and stuff :P)

"Is that so..." He muttered. "I'll rip you to shreds!" He jumped towards the wolf-youkai.

"Osuwari" Kagome said, making Inuyasha meet the floor. "Enough. Why won't you two just sit down patiently?" (A/N: Ordinary 'sit' doesn't make him fall (at least not in my story), just 'Osuwari')

The two glared once at each other before sitting down on each side of the room. Kagome smiled before gazing over the room.

"Well, what have you all been doing for these years?" She finally asked. Miroku was the first to answer.

"Well, I and Sango married about one and a half month after you left Kisetsu was born eight months later" Kagome raised one eyebrow towards Sango again, who blushed. Inuyasha snorted again.

"**KE!** Miroku couldn't keep his hands away, couldn't he? And nobody had anything to say" Miroku glared quickly at him before continuing.

"It was nearly by the same time that Kaedes powers started to ebb away. She couldn't handle Youkais, so we returned to our original job, Me, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga" Shippou popped his head up in front of him.

"Me too!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Yeah you too" Miroku said and pushed the Kitsune away. "Ehem, as I said, we continued to exterminate Youkai around here. That was also what made me and Sango heads of the village, since Kouga didn't want to"

"Humans with me as leader? Nah!" Kouga snorted. Miroku looked annoyed by all the interruptions, but continued.

"And because Inuyasha already had started to loose contact with everybody" He raised a hand to make Inuyasha shut his mouth as the Hanyo opened it, and continued again.

"That was as we felt it. He stopped to call everybody disrespectful names, and he spent more time by the Goshinboku and the well. Still he showed up as he needed to, but you didn't see much of him And when he then built the Shrine"

"**BOUZU!** I tell everything when it's my turn! You talk about you, and I about me!" Miroku clenched his fist, took a deep breath and said:

"Sure Well, a year passed and then Kohaku, starting a new village of Youkai-exterminators, got killed" Kagome looked at Sango pitiful. "But, he had already trained a couple of students, who all helped us to come over it (A/N: See? I'm a little-brother-murderer .:evil laughter:.) And Kohaku died without fear, he told Sango as he died, she was with him all the time" By this point his wife nodded.

"We went through the funeral in good manner. Some time later, three years ago, the twins were born. We had a hard time with those two but"

"That was why you always left 'em by Kaede" Shippou stated. Sango continued as Miroku started to look really ticked off.

"It was then people decided to find a new Miko, they even asked me, but I refused. I told them already then that you could take that place as you came back, and they accepted my answer. By that time Sesshomaru came by" She tilted her head to the left, trying to remember.

"Rin was about thirteen, and was starting to look like a really cute teenage girl. And as we asked if she got any lovers, Sesshomaru answered with a 'They wouldn't dare to'. He went of to talk to Inuyasha thereafter, and he never told what it was about well, if we continue, we saw Kanna around the village once, only to buy some herbs, but that was around the same time as Sesshomaru appeared. We never saw her after that. We have never seen Kagura since the day Naraku got killed" She stopped there, thinking.

"After that our lives have been going on as usual, and we worried a **LOT** about Inuyasha's social life"

"Would you stop that blabbering?" Inuyasha snorted. "I tell when it's my turn" Sango sighed.

"You heard him, well, who's next? Shippou?"

"He hasn't done **ANY- **thing" Inuyasha said teasingly. The Kitsune frowned.

"I have too!"

"Not"

"Too!"

"Have too"

"Have not Hey!" Shippou glared at the Hanyo, who now lay on the floor, choking from laughter. The others also smiled, Inuyasha got his normal manners back

"Ah well" Shippou started. "I have been helping the others telling of our adventures to the kids"

"In your own special edition" Inuyasha chuckled from the floor, getting another glare, not that he cared.

"Ehem well and then I have become five years older!" Everybody sweat-dropped, with an exception from Inuyasha, who was starting to get up.

"Oh is that so" Kagome said slowly. "Are you finished now?"

"I waited for you as well!" The Kitsune lay on top. Kagome nodded.

"Kougas turn now?"

"**HEY!** Why is Wimpy Wolf before me!?" Inuyasha growled. Kouga smiled a cocky smile, but Kagome shook her head towards the wolf, and then turned to the Hanyo.

"I guess **WE** have all night to hear **YOUR** story, right?" She said smiling. Inuyasha turned red and looked down, and even Shippou got the point, smirking together with the others, Kouga as an exception, he glared.

"Okay me" He said slowly, thinking. "I suppose, the first year I kinda built my home"

"Built, Ke!" Inuyasha muttered. "What is building in a cave?"

"Inuyasha! Let him talk please!" Kagome frowned. "Continue" She then said to Kouga.

"Well, I found it, made it my home and after about half a year I found myself home there That was about then Sango and Miroku asked me to help with the extermination of Youkais coming near, sure I said and followed up. I got quite much friend with them even Dog-Turd" This made Inuyasha clench his fist, but kept on his place as Kagome shot him a glare.

"Maybe because he started acting strange. 'Suppose he missed Kagome that much but back on me. I made most the hunting together with some townspeople; they somehow had started to think of me as something more than just a Youkai that needs to be exterminated Not that I cared, but it almost felt like having a tribe again hunting together" He sighed once.

"But that's not the point If we continue a while ago I found this girl" He stopped, glaring around as if expecting teasing comments, but not even Inuyasha said anything. He cleared his throat.

"Well But she I'm sure she likes me though"

"Oh! You mean Inazuma, don't you?" Sango snapped her fingers. Kouga muttered a faint 'yes' under his breath. Inuyashas head shot up.

"Inazuma? Is that the girl I think it is?"

"Who is this girl?" Kagome asked.

"We don't really know" Miroku said. "She was found outside the village a few weeks ago She couldn't remember a thing of herself or her life"

"How did she get the name?" Sango looked into her friends brown eyes.

"Kaede found out she was stricken by the lightning, it was a wonder she even survived" Kagome shuddered, her father had died from the lightning

"And now? What about her?"

"She lives next to Kaede at the end of the stairs. She is really somewhat confused but our problem with her"

"There's no **DAMN** problem with her!" Kouga yelled. Sango sighed.

"We didn't mean like that Kouga, it's just"

"She has a weird aura" Miroku continued.

"And a somewhat strange smell" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I will meet her later, Kouga, you want to continue?"

"Nani? Oh, Hai! Well, as I said, I think she likes me, and we went out for some walks and stuff but now, I'm finished, let's continue with next one" He quickly finished.

"It's getting quite late, we need to do a last check around the village and get the kids" Sango said.

"Are you gonna **IGNORE** me or something?" Inuyasha yelled.

"And Kagome needs to tell us about what she's been doing" Miroku continued without even looking towards the Hanyo.

"I'm gonna talk a bit to Inazuma" Kouga rose up and went out. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I gonna get a room?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"Take your things and come after me" She said and went into a corridor. Kagome quickly picked her stuff, casting Inuyasha a smile before walking after her friend. Miroku went out the door, heading for Kaedes.

"I think I take the check, not that I think I need to but" The last of his sentence disappeared as he went out of hearing range. Inuyasha found he was alone, since Shippou jumped away towards Kaedes as well.

"Probably he's gonna get his stuff to sleep in Kagomes room like before But **HEY!** She's my mate, right? He is not allowed that, I'll make that clear" Inuyasha muttered. "What was the ignoring me? And then smiling? **GAH!** I don't get a thing!"

----

Kagome followed Sango through the corridor. They passed two rooms with child's stuff. 'Probably the kid's room' She thought. Sango stopped at the room at the other end.

"Here" She said. Kagome looked inside. It was not small, but not a really large room either.

"It's not for long; I guess you'll build something with Inuyasha now, right?" Sango said, a sign of teasing in her voice. Kagome turned shade three red and stepped inside.

"Guess so" She muttered and put her stuff at the corner. "I'll unpack later, do you want any help?"

"No, no" Sango said, shaking her head. "Just relax, take a bath or something, you just follow that door, the hot spring is on the other side" Thereafter she left. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and searched for a towel. She found it in her bag and then went outside.

She followed Sangos advice and gasped as she opened the door.

'Hot spring' was just a tiny bit of the whole thing! The spring was carved out of the rock, perfectly sized for average adult humans. hot water flowed out of two 'springs' formed like, to her surprise, just as tiny Kiraras, water coming out of the mouths. A fence of bamboo went around the whole spring, probably to keep unwanted visitors out.

She got undressed and laid the towel together with her clothes at the edge, before stepping into the hot water. She sighed once as she felt the warmness fill her whole body.

She leaned towards a rock and closed her eyes. She sank deeper into the water until only her face was above it. She opened her eyes with another sigh and looked up at the full moon.

"What a day" She muttered. _'What a day'_

----

Sango passed Inuyasha on her way out. The Hanyo took no notice of her, he was muttering, his arms crossed into his Haori. She smiled as she heard her own name together with Miroku and Shippous, Kougas as well, together with the words _'Baka'_ and _'Ignoring fools'_. She stood there for a while, just listening to him. She then decided, as he still didn't notice her, to scare him a bit.

"I'm going to help Miroku a bit, can you look after the house?" The Hanyo jumped about three feet into the air before landing halfway turned to her.

"S-Sango!? When..."

"Just answer my question!" Sango said, holding her laughter.

"Sure... I look after the house... um... Where'd Kagome go?"

"She got her room and then went outside" Sango said before leaving the house. Inuyasha stared after her before shrugging his shoulders.

"Outside? Well... I'll see if I find her..." He rose up, cursing over his now aching back, and then left outside. "I look after the house... sure!" He muttered.

----

Kouga stomped his way down the steps of the stairs.

"Problem? She has no problem! Inazuma is really nice! That Dog-mutt doesn't know what he's talking about with 'strange smell'..." He muttered under his breath. He took the last three steps in a jump and passed Kaedes house.

"Kaede, is Inazuma inside?" He asked.

"Hai, she came back just minutes before ye came back" The old priestess said.

"Arigatou" Kouga said, passing the house and to the next one. "Inazuma?" He asked.

"Kouga, is that you?" Came a clear voice from the inside.

"Hai" He just answered.

"Come in then! Don't just stay out there!" He shrugged his shoulders and went inside. Inazuma was a twenty-year old young woman, reaching him to the shoulder.

She had Dark blue hair, reaching to her knees, tied up with two ribbons, making some off her hair lie in front of her ears (A/N: I'm soooo bad at describing... ever seen Chobits? She has hair like Chii). She had Blackish eyes with a tingle of Jade. Her Kimono was Jade-coloured, with a blue thunder over the front.

"Why where you hesitating outside?" she asked while casting him a look over her shoulder. She was currently starting a fire.

"Oh, you didn't hear the news?" He looked surprised.

"About that Miko, Kagome?" She rose up after getting a little flame growing in the fireplace. "Yes, I heard that"

"She hasn't been here for five years and"

"You're tracking off the subject" She hissed. "Why were you hesitating?"

"Oh, that" He looked at his feet. _'How to tell that some people think she is weird?'_

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips, frowning at him.

"Ehm..." He took a breath, it was everything or nothing now... "Some people said some... not to fair comments about you"

"Nothing more?" She let her hands fall. "People are, and will always think I'm weird. I got hit by the lightning, I don't remember anything... just name it" She tilted her head.

"Was there anything more you wanted?"

"Eh... well..." He scratched his head. "I wondered if you wanted to follow me for a walk"

"Of course!" She said. "Just hang on a second..." She turned and brushed some dirt of her clothes, then turning her head.

"Maybe you could wait outside?" She asked slyly. He turned all red as he understood the meaning of her words and quickly left the building, waiting outside.

_'She's not weird; she just doesn't remember **WHO** she is...' _He stared up, seeing the fading daylight. _'Kagome can never be my woman now... but maybe there really is someone for me...' _He sighed and cast a glance at the opening.

**Maybe someone...**

-----

Inuyasha followed Kagomes scent out to the backside of the house. He could hear her hum for herself from the other side of the fence.

_'She is in there?' _He thought with an arched eyebrow. He scanned around the area and found a nearby tree. _'It couldn't hurt... maybe?'_

He jumped up in the tree and quietly looked out from the branches, his heart racing.

He watched as Kagome took a deep breath and dove under water for a second, and as she came up she broke through the surface. She shook the water out of her hair, making small silver droplets fly through the air and gleaming as the suns last rays hit them. The water was running down her fully exposed body as she was standing with her back against his way. Her raven-black hair was gleaming and had highlights from the sun's rays. He swallowed once as he followed her body curves down. (A/N: Is he going to be worse than Miroku soon or what?)

As if feeling his looks, she turned around, looking directly his way. He swallowed his heavy breath, if she noticed him now...

Still he couldn't prevent himself from watching. And when he thought of it, she **WAS** his mate, right? It should be okay... He thought. He gazed her from top to toe once again, wondering if she maybe should hear his heart beating, it was feeling like it would be heard over the whole village. He looked at the smooth fom of her face, her lips, and further down.

He gulped as he looked over her exposed curves. This was, in fact, the first time he acctually **LOOKED **at her when she was bathing naked. Sure, he had by accident seen her a few times, but never acctually looked...

She started humming again as she laid down next to one of the rocks. Slowly the humming turned into a melody. He twitched his ears to hear what she sang.

**_"I must be crazy now, maybe I dream too much. But when I think of you, I long to feel your touch..." _**She silently sang while she slided down into the water, until she had only her head above the surface. He continued listening.

**_"To whisper in your ear, Words that are old as time. Words only you could hear, If only you where mine" _**He still stared at her, listening in a state of awe.

_'She sings... great...' _He thought.

**_"I wish I could go back, to the very first day I saw you. Should've made my move, when you looked in my eyes" _**She paused, took a breath. He waited, wondering if she came up with the song now or...

**_"'Cause by now I know that, You'd feel the way that I do, And you'd whisper those words, As you'd lie here by my side" _**He saw her smile, heard by her voice...

_'She... S-she is singing... about me... about us?!'_

**_"I love you; please say you love me too. These three words, they could change our lives forever. And I promise you that we will always be together..." _**She made a short pause.

**_"Until the end of time" _**He realized that he was humming quietly alongside with her singing, still sitting there, hidden, just watching, and listening.

**_"So today I finally find the courage deep inside, just to walk right to your door. But my body can't move when I finally get to it, like a thousand times before. Then without a word you handed me this letter. Read I hope this finds the way" _**Another pause, and Inuyasha got more and more sure of that she came up with it as she sang... but... you never know...

**_"Into your heart it said" _**He knew the chorus was coming, he waited for her angel-like voice to sing more... about them...

**_"I love you; please say you love me too..._**

**_Until the end of time..." _**She sat up in a more comfortable position and drew her hands trough the water, making tiny waves and expanding circles.

**_"Well maybe I, I need a little love. Maybe I, I need a little care_**

**_Maybe you, maybe you need somebody, just to hold you. If you do, just reach out..._**

**_I'll be there" _**As she began on the chorus, he started singing along with her, silently, even though he not knew all the words, they came up.

**_"I love you; please say you love me too. These three words, they could change our lives forever. And I promise you that we will always be together..._**

**_Oh, I love you; please say you love me. Please say you love me too..._**

**_Until the end of time" _**Here, he stopped singing, not knewing the follow-up, and let Kagome finish her song on her own.

**_"Oh baby, my baby, together forever. I love you; I will be your light..._**

**_Shining through your eyes" _**He heard her sigh. She rose up at full length again, once again exposing her whole body, making his face burn. But still he gazed her. He saw her look up at the rising moon; its silvery ligth reflecting in her still wet hair and her whole body.

_'She looks like an angel...' _He thought.****_'My angel...'_She started speaking to the moon, drawing his attention to her again.

"I wonder if... I ever let him acctually hear that one..." She sighed. "Supposedly not... He's maybe not that kind of guy... But I **STILL** love him!" He smiled towards her from his hideout. Her face got a confused look before she turned his way again. He clenched his teeth.

The moon was rising up from a different position, mostly showing his hideout pretty well. His silvery hair made reflections he knew. He followed his own shadow...

Amber met Chocolate brown.

"I-Inu...yasha?" Her voice echoed through his mind.

**_Damn..._**

**_.:Chapter 4 End:._**

Woops, not so good Yashie hm? Well! Hope you like my new 'style'! I'm acctually trying to load up a HTML-document now, hope you like it!

Hope you got a picture of how they have got it, and you who wonder how our favourite couple's five years have been... (.:Chasing away curious fangirls:.) You will get to know in next chappie! Please review, a little fluffy next chapter I think... but we'll see about that...

Until next time,

**JA NE!**

/Ashley

**P.S.** I have no Internet at home until top last June, so I will be updating slow... don't blame me!

Story stats:

**School of many hearts**: Chapter 3 up - Chapter 4 = 5% finished

**The day the world ended**: Chapter 4 up - Chapter 5 = 10% finished

That was all! **D.S.**


	6. Ch5 Consequenses of Mating

**HELLO!!!** Maybe the five years of Kagome and Yasha doesn't come up here, but they will, I promise!

Was it an interesting end of the last chapter? Want to read more? (Waits for answer, get none) Eh Okay Whatever, here's chapter five!

**Review feedback:**

I have got so many reviews that I can't come up with an answer to everyone! I just can say I'm **SO** glad for them I don't know what to say but Thanks

**Translations:**

**Japanese **- **_English_** - Eventually meaning in this story

**Inazuma - _Lightning _**- A girl that in a strange accident lost her memory, in love with Kouga

**Kaida - _Little Dragon _**- A young Youkai-Exterminator, trained for four years by Kohaku and is well skilled in _Shikigami-magic_

**Shikigami-magic - _??? _**- Magic powers in a different way than Miko-power, psychical, can be granting powers to people, the first shown example of this is Kaida using it to power up... yeah what?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER!**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

.:Lyrics:.

**_"Singing etc."_**

**.:Last chapter ending:.**

"I wonder if... I ever let him acctually hear that one..." Kagome sighed. "Supposedly not... He's maybe not that kind of guy... But I **STILL** love him!" Inuyasha smiled towards her from his hideout. Her face got a confused look before she turned his way again. He clenched his teeth.

The moon was rising up from a different position, mostly showing his hideout pretty well. His silvery hair made reflections he knew. He followed his own shadow...

Amber met Chocolate brown.

"I-Inu...yasha?" Her voice echoed through his mind.

**_Damn..._**

**.:Chapter 5 - Consequences of Mating (Lemon/Lime content):.**

The sound of Hoofs against the stony road below echoed through the night. The silvery light of the moon cast its light over a horse and a rider. The horse was totally Ebony-black with Dark brown eyes.

The rider wore a Youkai-Exterminators outfit in a blue-purple colour (For this Image, use Sango's outfit but change the pink (Magenta???) to blue- purplish). By the look it was a girl, her dark purple (A/N: little like black, but with a tingle of purple... Highlights and stuff... GAH! Me and My descriptions :P) hair was tied up in a long pigtail, reaching down her back and tied with a black ribbon. Her eyes were slightly covered by her bangs, but as she cast a glance over her shoulder the moon reflected into pink-purple like orbs, and lit up her face, looking back suspiciously and then up towards a form flying above her, only to find the Yellow Cat-Youkai some bit in front of them.

"Kuroi, we can't loose her!" She said and pressed her legs against the horse's side to get it run faster. The sound got louder and faster. She closed her eyes for a second to just feel the speed trough her whole body before opening them again. A sound behind her drew her attention. She was followed by a Centipede Youkai.

_'Another one who knows the Jewel is back...'_ She thought and closed her eyes, let the horse follow their guide and concentrated. In a flash she opened her eyes and reached her hand up into the air, two fingers (A/N: index and the one next to it... not the thumb :P) pointing upwards as a purple energy lit around her. A blue-purplish dragon shaped energy emerged from her fingers. She pointed them towards the Centipede with a chant, and the dragon energy flew towards it before destroying it in a flash.

"But no-one will get there before me... no Youkai at least" She muttered and drove the horse more to get to her goal faster. She got up next to the flying Youkai.

"Kirara, far more?" Kirara glanced down at her and shook her head.

"Good, I want to be there to report to Sango-sama about the happenings soon... the rumours about the Jewel and the many Youkais heading towards her village..." The girl muttered. She looked forward again.

"Let's go!" She continued to push the horse faster. "Kuroi, once we get there you can rest" The horse Neighed and got faster. The girl smiled as she saw the last hills before the forest, she would need to ride around it, since the forest was not safe at night... After the forest should the village be...

-----

Miroku frowned as he stared towards _Mori no Inuyasha_ (Inuyasha's forest) with Kisetsu and the twins next to him. Was it his imagination or had he felt a strange presence of magic? Not Miko-powers it seemed

"Shikigami" He turned around. Sango was looking towards the forest with a serious expression.

"Shikigami?" He asked. The only one he knew that could handle that amount

"Seems like Kaida is coming here" Sango continued. The twins looked confused at her, but Kisetsu lighted up.

"Is Kaida-sama coming?" She asked. Miroku didn't answer her, and so didn't Sango, they were looking more serious than ever.

"And she is not alone Why would that amount of Youkai suddenly find interest" Miroku stopped with a pause of realization.

"Kagome Maybe..." Sango said.

"We need to be quick this time" Miroku picked the twins up and started running as Sango did the same with Kisetsu on her back.

"Okaa-san, Oto-san, why the haste?" The five-year-old asked. As before, she got no answer. _'What is going on?'_

-----

Inazuma silently walked next to Kouga a bit outside the village.

_'Shikigami?' _she thought. _'And the Youkais why are they so early?'_ She was shook out of her thoughts as Kouga spoke to her.

"Inazuma, why are you so silent?"

"I was thinking" She said slowly. "This Miko do you love her?"

_'That should be a perfect first question'_ She thought.

"Well" Kouga looked away for a second. "I did, but since Inuyasha mated her"

_'Now that was something new'_ Inazuma tilted her head.

"But you still love her"

"Yes" Kouga answered slowly and the pair stopped.

"But then you don't love me?" Inazuma asked sadly.

"I do! It's not that way" Kouga seemed to be feeling like he was pushed up towards a wall and Inazuma smirked in her thoughts, this was going great.

"Then what is it?" She cried. "Who do you love?"

"I don't know" Kouga replied. Inazuma turned around and asked with a voice sounding cracking from tears.

"So you do love her more"

"No!" Kouga said, grabbing her shoulder. "That is not true, I do love you"

_'Perfect'_ Inazuma grabbed his hand and turned around. "I want you to swear it! How could I otherwise know what's the truth!?" Kouga opened his mouth, and she made her last preparing thoughts

"I swear. I swear I love you Inazuma" She smiled. _'Finally, this is it'_ She thought. And with that, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. He seemed startled, but kissed her back fully. She smirked once again in her mind as she let her energy flow into him.

_'He's mine'_

But she hadn't counted on the Kitsune who was hiding in the bushes and saw her now visible energy flow into the Wolf demon, before running away. And Shippou didn't know what to do.

-----

The seconds passed by, and nothing happened. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and she stared back. None said anything, mostly because both where into their own thoughts.

_'Why was he spying on me like that? Why now and hiding like that'_ Kagome thought.

_'**DAMN** it, this was not supposed to happen The ground is far down'_ The Hanyo bit his lip.

"Why?" He looked straight at her again. She opened her mouth again. "I asked why?" He swallowed once, but started to get his tongue back.

"We are mates, right?" He asked, not leaving her brown eyes with his own amber ones. "You better get used to it" He cursed himself for that last one. _'I sounded worse than Miroku right there!'_

Kagome was stunned, looking down. He **HAD** a point. _'He's right he's right'_ She sighed and sank down into the water before looking his way again.

"Then at least come down from your hideout" Now **HE** was stunned.

_'She actually lets me?'_ He shrugged his shoulders and jumped down from the tree. She just looked at him. 'Man that surely is strange and scary' He sat down next to one of the statues and just looked back.

"But you still haven't said why" she said.

"Why? Do I need to have a reason?" He muttered. She frowned.

"Yes, you should have. Otherwise I just say the word and let you meet the ground until you can't see the sky if you look up!"

_'Fierce hm?'_ He thought before reminding something Myoga said four years ago about the Inu-Youkais mating. A growl escaped him. _'And that was not allowed'_ She stared at him for a couple of seconds before rising up. She turned her back towards him and walked some steps out of the water.

"I think I just get my clothes back and go inside then, and if you try anything"

"Gah!" Inuyasha growled. "I just wanted to take a look at my mate, anything wrong?"

"See, I knew you would come up with something" Kagome said and wrapped a towel around her. She sat down at the edge of the spring with her feet into the water. "Come sit over here then, it's hard speaking over the whole spring"

_'There she is at it again'_ He half-growled again deep down his throat and then rose up, walked around the spring and sat down next to her. _'But I don't want to hurt her'_ He came to a decision.

"I think you should spend a little less time with Miroku" Kagome said smiling. She looked up at the sky and thought a bit before she realized Inuyasha had said something. "What did you say?"

"Gomen Kagome" He said. She gaped, dumbfounded, wondering why he said it for about a second before his lips crashed down on her own; making her fall backwards until her back hit the stone, making her groan. He fiercely pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her completely, stopping her breath. Her mind was running, and the biggest question was, 'Why?' She was lying there, completely naked and held stuck due to the Hanyo who was right now kissing her like she didn't know what. She searched for something who could tell why. Suddenly she reminded what Myoga had said as she once asked him about the Mating habits of Youkais.

_---Flashback---_

_"You see Kagome-sama" The flea spoke. "Mating an Inu-Youkai has consequences"_

_"Oh, yeah?" She asked. "Like what?"_

_"The male always needs to be the dominate part of the couple, and if the female tries to control without permission, she must be punished"_

_"Sounds like slavery to me" She muttered. "But on which ways?"_

_"The male has different alternatives" Myoga thought a few seconds. "He can hit the female, or even kill her" This made Kagome shudder. _

_"Another alternative is making love to her violently in any way" He shrugged his shoulders. "But more than that I don't know"_

_---End Flashback---_

_'And now just before'_ She realized._ 'I was ordering him around and that's why he said he was sorry Man, am I an idiot' _Her breath was running out, but she didn't try to stop it, she knew why, and she tried to accept it, and even tried to... like it After all, he maybe didn't want to do it this way either

-----

He felt like a complete Jerk, but still something deep in his mind told him to show her who was actually the dominate part. When she relaxed a bit under him, and that little part of his mind growled in frustration, he tried to push it back, he didn't want to hurt her! But when she started to wriggle and trying to get away, he roughly pushed her back down towards the stone, making her let out a whimper and probably completely loose her breath.

He let go of her lips, giving her the chance to take a grasping breath, and in the meantime he drew one of his claws over her bare skin, getting that little pleasant shiver as response. She opened her mouth to say something but as she wasn't supposed to say anything, he captured her lips again and getting a moan from her as he drew his claws over her cheek and down her neck and shoulder. He continued to draw his claws down, following the curves of her breasts, feeling her body shiver. As he drew his finger over the left breast's nipple, he felt it harden under his touch. He smirked in his mind and let go of her lips once again.

He began trailing kisses down her cheek and neck as he slowly massaged her left breast, feeling her shiver and hearing her moan, he smirked again.

"You like this, do you?" He asked her. She nodded little and he tilted his head. "I don't hear you" He continued trailing his kisses down, over her collarbone, not stopping his caressing of her left breast, in fact, he speeded it up, making her moan a little louder, and shuddering more than shivering.

"Come on, let me hear it" He whispered to her before lowering his mouth to her right breast, drawing his tongue over the hardening nipple.

"I-Inu" She panted.

"Yes?" He asked. "Now tell me girl Do you like this?" With that, he began sucking on her right breast, her body shuddering under his.

"Y" She panted between a moan. He bit her nipple, making her suck in a breath. He continued his caressing before switching to her left breast, drawing his hand under her chin, down her throat, feeling her panting breath. He went on a little rougher, and her moaning and shuddering increased even more. He let go of her breast, and went up to capture her lips once again, feeling her moaning into his mouth while he pushed his tongue to the depths of hers.

His hand wandered down and he drew his claws down her side, hearing another muffled moan. He let his hand wander further down and she gasped into his mouth as he touched her most sensitive part. He let go of her mouth with another smirk as he felt her wetness between her legs.

"Now, now, you really like this" he drew a clawed finger over her jewel, and she moaned loudly. "See what I mean?" He said and began sucking on her breast again while his hand continued its caressing between her legs. She panted, shuddered and moaned, and he just loved the sound, loved the smell of her arousal, so he continued.

As he switched breast, he slid one finger into her vagina, and she responded with a gasping moan. He moved inside her, slowly at first, but he soon speeded up the pace, and she nearly couldn't stand it. She moaned loudly, panting and he let go of her breast and started to kiss her collarbone. He added another finger while his thumb caressed her jewel. He was pushing her towards the edge, they both knew it. She was moaning now and then, one louder than another, and her breath seemed to always be gone for her. He added a third finger and started speaking again.

"Now tell me Kagome, do you love me?" He asked, a little teasingly.

"Y-yes I I-Inu" She panted. He smirked once again, she was almost there

"What was my name?" He asked. "Tell me girl"

"I-Inu" She started, but distracted by a moan. "I-Inu" He thrust his fingers in one last time, driving her over the edge.

**"INUYASHA!"**

-----

Miroku smirked as Sango stared dumbfounded.

"Now what was that?" She wondered.

"Ah I know that sound all to well" Miroku said dreamily. Sango hit him over the head.

"We have **KIDS** here you know!"

"Okaa-san" Kisetsu asked. "What was that scream?"

"**EH**" Sango thought quickly. "Kagome-chan gets often angry on Inuyasha"

"Oh" The five-year old said. "So when you scream, you are mad at Oto-san?" The both adults blushed three shades red.

"Eh right" Miroku said.

**.:Chapter 5 Ending:.**

I **KNOW** it is short but It's at least my first Lemon/Lime content! .:cheer myself:. So just tell me what you think of it And just **WHAT** is Inazuma doing? Give reviews, school ends at Friday, and I have no Internet at home, so if you want a new Chappie, review fast and much :P

Well and Until next time

**CYA!**

/Ashley  



	7. Ch6 Lightning Strikes Hard

Another Chapter, and if you think it takes time to update, my problem is... **Parents... **I can't write Lime/Lemon content with them at home (Anybody else got that problem?) And now it is summer... Computer is something they don't appreciate so... But I try... And another thing... I was blushing quite a bit as I re-read the last chapter... Ehem... well... here's **chapter 6**! ;

(P.S. I listened to _'Tal Vez' _By _Ricky Martin _Through this whole chapter (Except at a special part, There i was Soul Power (from Inuyasha OST something XP) and I am sure you can find which part that was :P D.S.)

**Translations:**

**Japanese - _English -_**Eventually meaning in this story

**Inazuma - _Lightning -_**A Youkai who has waited for the return of Kagome and the _Shikon no Tama_, her goal is still unknown

**Kaida - _Little Dragon -_**A young Youkai-Exterminator, trained for four years by Kohaku and is well skilled in _Shikigami-magic_, also leader of the Exterminator village after Kohaku's death

**Shikigami-magic -_ ??? -_**Magic powers in a different way than Miko-power, psychical, can be granting powers to people, the first shown example of this is Kaida using it to power up... yeah what?

**Rin -_ Park _- **The young girl Sesshomaru revived using _Tenseiga_, Now 16 years old

**Manriki Gusari - _??? - _**(real) A length of Chain weighted at both ends, used by the Exterminators.

**Naginata - _??? - _**A bladed staff, with a short, single edged, lightly curved blade (used for example by Hakudoushi)

**Gomen - _Sorry (I'm sorry)_**

**Gomenasai - _Sorry very much/Forgive me_**

**Gomenasai Onegai - _Please forgive me_**

**Hinezumi no Koromo - _Fire rat robe - _**The robe Inuyasha's wearing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER!**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

.:Lyrics:.

**_"Singing etc."_**

**.:Chapter 6 - Lightning Strikes Hard:.**

The Exterminator's village was totally silent, since it was long since nightfall. In the dark Shadows of the houses, a figure quickly made it's way towards the stables. A moon reflection hit over the figure revealing a young woman, around the age of 15. She wore a Pinkish Kimono with small Dark-purple Crescent moons, tied with a purple ribbon on the backside. A _Manriki Gusari _Chain was attached to her side and a _Naginata _Was held in a scabbard **(A/N: Yes, is something wrong with a scabbard for a bladed staff?)** on her back. She had also a scarf tied together to a pack on her back and had a Cape in a purple-black material, hiding her face. In her hands she held another package, something wrapped in a piece of cloth. As she slowly came closer to the stable, a movement made her stop in her tracks.

"Who's there!? Name and errand, please" a stable-guard, a man with grey eyes and brow hair, glared a little at her.

"I have an errand to quickly deliver this" She opened the cloth and showed the thing wrapped there to the guard, who nodded, but seemed disturbed about not getting a name.

"Kaida-sama was supposed to deliver that to Sango-sama's village, but since that News about Youkai's came up, she was in such a hurry, she forgot it" The girl continued.

"And why would it be in such a hurry now?" The man asked.

"Don't you think that this will be needed if Youkai's did attack Sango-sama's village?" The girl asked frustrated.

"Since we got that sword here, I don't know why the big work was needed, it doesn't look very useful"

"You don't understand?" The sarcasm in the girl's voice was unmistakable. "This sword is much more powerful than even some people know..."

"Yeah-Yeah, sure" The man tried. "Go ahead, which horse?"

"Taiya" The girl stated, and the man gasped.

"But... that's the demon horse... none but..." The girl lowered the hood of the cape, and the man nodded understanding.

"Of course I should have known..." He gestured her inside and showed her the way to the horse. In the very end of the stable she stood, Taiya, Daughter of the mighty Demon-Horse Entei, long ago destroyed by Inuyasha. Her flaming mane and tail flared furiously until the girl started humming a melody. Taiya calmed. The girl saddled the horse and took her outside. As she sat up, the man held the package. She took it from him and nearly lost the sword inside.

"Oh my god, I cannot drop it!" She quickly grabbed it. The man laughed a little.

"Don't drop your important sword!" He smirked. She snorted at him. She turned the horse and rode away.

"Be careful" He shouted after her. She turned, showing dark brown eyes and pitch-black hair in the moonlight.

"I will! And I will deliver This sword... The _Tetsusaiga _back to Inuyasha-sama!"

"Tetsusaiga?" The man frowned as she rode away. "Was that the sword? No wonder that she... **Rin**... got so mad... how dumb can I be!?"

Rin had heard him, and smirked a little.

"Dumb, yes" She snickered before realizing: "I need to be quick!" She drove the Demon horse into the forest, as Taiya was still not able to fly as her father. She felt the aura of a Demon she knew and smiled again.

_'I don't have time to wait... but you will most likely be fast enough to meet me there... **Sesshomaru-sama**...'_

_------_

Kagome lay silent as Inuyasha slowly stroke her wet hair out of her face.

"Gomen..." He whispered quietly. "Gomenasai..." As she looked up and met his eyes, He could see they were still dimmed over, and he felt even worse. He had brought her inside the room Sango had showed her, laid her down on the bed and carefully laid a blanket on her shivering body. She hadn't said a word, and her silence scared him, much. He lowered his hand and rested it on her cheek.

"Gomenasai Onegai..." She saw his worry, and his regret, and even though she was scared like... at least scared as hell, she knew he hadn't wanted to hurt her at all. She lifted her own hand from under the blanket and laid it slowly, carefully, over his. And, even though her voice shook, he heard her message.

"Of course..." She smiled weakly. "I could never not" He smiled back, and felt like something lifted from his shoulders.

"Arigatou..." He whispered even so silently. He bent down and kissed her slowly, with all the love and care he felt for her. Her response was weak, but he couldn't blame her, but guided the progress. As he just as slowly pulled back, he saw small crystal tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"What...?" He started, but she silenced him with a little 'sch'.

"It's nothing... I just felt like losing everything and then realizing..." Her voice broke. "T-that... The only family I have left..." Her tears ran freely. "A...A-are you guys..."

"Sch..." He hushed. He lifted her up a bit and held her against his chest. "Don't hold your sorrow it will be worse" He continued, copying her words from more than five years ago. Kagome's defence crumbled, and she cried, cried all her sorrows, all her pain, and all he could do to comfort her was stroking her Raven hair and hold her tightly against him.

_------_

As Sango and Miroku came inside, the silently moved the children into their rooms and their bed's, before going back towards the main room. They passed Kagome's room and Miroku cast a look inside, seeing the Hanyo holding the crying girl against him, and... Miroku blinked. Because only once he had seen Inuyasha cry... and heard it once... but this time, the Hanyo silently joined Kagome's sorrows as his amber eyes filled with tears, and even so, those eyes were warmer and more loving... than Miroku ever seen them.

"Miroku... what..." He raised a hand to his wife to silent her and nodded towards the room. His wife cast a glance, and smiled, sadly, because she knew that the scene wasn't all to happy, but she knew, that from now on, Kagome at least had someone to hold onto when needed... But, she wondered, Hadn't Kagome always had that?

_------_

Kagome continued crying, but suddenly stopped in her sobbing as she felt water like substance fall onto her face, and looked up to find Inuyasha cry with her.

"I-Inuyasha... you... Y-you are crying...!" She said, her lips quivering from her own crying. He shook his head slowly.

"Silly girl..." He muttered, quite jokingly but with that little raspyness showing he nearly couldn't hold his voice steady. "I'm not crying..." He smiled once again at her, as his tears continued to fall. She felt her own dry up, as she realized the reason for it.

"You are crying..." she sobbed a second. "F-for me...?"

"I already told you..." He tried, but his voice cracked. "Y-yes..." He then changed. "I'm crying for you..."

"Why?" She sat up, covering her still naked body with the blanket.

"Because you..." He took a deep breath and tried to dry the tears with his Haori, but failed. "In one... In one damn day--- you lost everything... Your family and all... Even your whole damn **WORLD**...!" He looked down.

"And... as I saw it... You lost your trust for me..."

"I didn't!" She said frustrated.

"I scared you, you can't deny that, can you?" He tried another time to dry his tears, and this time he succeeded.

"Yes, you scared me, but..." She raised her hand and lifted his face, looking in his eyes, showing him the trust she did feel. "I never stopped trusting you..." He gulped, those eyes of hers were flooding over with it, trust... and love. And she herself saw his, the care, the love, and even he trusted her. She lowered her hand again, rested it on his shoulder, and smiled again, trying to cheer him up. He smiled back, hesitantly at first, but it broke through.

"You're right..." He chuckled and looked to the right wall. "Of course you wouldn't..." She pulled her hand back slowly and lay down again, yawning a little. Her eyes dimmed over of tiredness. Then, something hit her. Something she didn't think of.

"Inuyasha" She said, not letting the panic show. "Can you give me my bag?" He nodded and got it. She searched through it but didn't find what she was looking for.

"Then..." she gasped. "Inuyasha, my clothes, quickly!" he looked confused, but didn't hesitate for it. She made a movement for him to turn around, and got dressed quickly. He raised his voice.

"Why are you suddenly in a hurry?" He asked.

"That..." She said and paused to pull on her shirt properly. "Is because the Shikon no Tama isn't in my pack... so most likely..." She continued as his eyes grew wide. "It is still in the well..." He didn't hesitate now either. He drew her onto his back and just merely went outside before getting away.

_'Hopefully no Youkai is there yet... since the Tetsusaiga is in the Exterminator's village...' _He thought and jumped towards the well.

_------_

Sango had just finished making Tea when the sound of quickly clappering hoofs against the stairs and then a thud when somebody jumped of. She was on her way to open the door when it flung open, revealing a panting Kaida and a tiny Kirara. The later jumped up in Sangos embrace as she caught the cat-Youkai.

"S-Sango-sama..." Kaida panted. Miroku entered the room.

"Seems like Kagome and Inuyasha le- Oh, Kaida! Already here?"

"Wait a second Kaida... Miroku, did you say they've left?" Sango spun around.

"Hai, but I shouldn't worry..." Kaida interrupted.

"You should be" She exclaimed. This drew the attention of the pair.

"Youkai masses are on his way here, and as this Kitsune said..." She showed Shippou standing behind her with a frightened look. "One has already started it's way through this village"

"What do you mean, Shippou?" Sango asked. The Kitsune took a deep breath.

"That woman... S-she... and..." He stammered.

"We better sit down" Miroku ensured. "Shippou, take a deep breath and try again" They sat down around the fire, and Sango passed the tea.

"Ehem..." Shippou pulled himself together. "I followed after as Kouga and that woman Inazuma went for a walk, I don't like her... so why not? And the in that clearing..." He thought after. "I don't know what they said but then she kissed him and..."

"Oh, really?" Miroku looked surprised and got an elbow in his side from his wife.

"Shut it, Miroku" She said and gestured to Shippou to continue. Kaida had already heard the story, and she just drank her tea, waiting for her time to speak.

"As I said, she kissed him, and then some kind of energy... flowed from her into him, It was really weird... and it scared me" Kaida spoke thereafter.

"To me, It sounds as the same force I felt when I passed the forest... and it was also that force that the Youkai were following" She looked at the shocked faces of the two. "Another thing is that she has masked her Youkai powers... If I'm right that will say... and that makes it only visible when she uses it"

"And what has Kouga to do with this?" Sango asked her.

"That's the strange part... what could she use of him, which had a tingle of evil... hatred or anything..." She silenced as a realization hit Miroku's face. "You know?"

"Sango" Miroku breathed. "We must follow Kagome-sama and Inuyasha... now!" She knew it now.

"Hai..." Kaida raised her voice.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Kouga has still desires for Kagome inside his heart, and the jealousy and hatred for Inuyasha, who was the one she chose... and how Inazuma would use that..."

"Is probably to get the _Shikon no Tama _Kagome is carrying" Sango finished.

"So she is gonna make Kouga help her with that!?" Shippou yelled. "We must hurry!" The other three stared at him, and Sango smiled. For Shippou, Kagome was his surrogate mother, since he had no parents... and now...

"Inazuma would probably use Kouga to kill Inuyasha, but since Kouga never has been able to keep up against Tetsusaiga..." A gasp from Kaida. "What?"

"Last time I was here, Inuyasha needed to strengthen the scabbard of the sword... And so he left it at the Exterminators village... I should take it back today... but in the hurry..."

"You **FORGOT **Tetsusaiga?" Shippou yelled. "It's not possible... then..."

"We surely must hurry" Miroku rose up as he said it, and Sango did the same, grabbing her _Hiraikotsu _And heading out, Kirara in her leap, turning into her greater form. Shippou ran after and Kaida, feeling a bit guilty, jumped onto Kuroi again and rode towards the aura of the Hanyo... and the aura of a miko...

_'Probably Kagome-sama... And... oh shit!' _She felt the aura of force she felt before, heading towards the well the other two where at.

"No time to lose!" She yelled and the group speeded up.

_------_

Kagome jumped of Inuyasha as soon as they reached the Bone-eaters well shrine. She ran inside to the well and looked down, a wave of relief flowing over her as she saw the pinkish glow.

"It is here!" She exclaimed to the Hanyo outside. He came inside as well as she jumped down, but she was startled to feel her foot hit something at the bottom as she walked over to the jewel. With the same startled look she lit a little flame of pinkish energy in her palm. At the bottom there was two boxes, the jewel attached to them... and a letter. She opened it as Inuyasha landed behind her, staring at the boxes as well. She started reading aloud and he twitched his ears to listen as he inspected the boxes.

**_"Dear Kagome_**

**_First, I hope I didn't scare you too much by taking the necklace from you as I pushed you into the well._**

**_I'm sitting here inside the shrine with your Grampa, and we are just waiting. The reason I took the necklace are the boxes attached to them... well, I know how much your little Half-demon loves Ramen... so..."_**

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Ramen?" He echoed.

**_"That's what one box is containing. The other one is a box we have been laying on our shrine for a long time, and we thought that it is finally time for you to see that your destiny belongs where you are now... And that we knew it... Hojo came past today after you left, and he asked for you... and do you know what I said? I told him you and my soon to be son-in-law went away... Yes, you heard right, I accept your choice and wish you all luck. But just remember, I want MANY grandchildren..."_**

At that point both of them blushed ten shades red.

**_"... Which I know you will have... Time to tell a bit about the box... not the one with the ramen, the other..." _**Kagome asked Inuyasha to open it, and revealed a few things. She gasped and fell onto her knees. Inside was her family tree, far reaching back towards... 1505... She fingered on the two names at the top page...

"Kagome..." She read. And the other. "Inuyasha..." as she followed down, she couldn't read the next names, or how many there was.

**_"... The first thing about that family tree" _**She read. **_"Is that in your time, you won't be able to read the names until my name, and my child... Not you, Souta. Because this tree writes in the names by itself, the same time the children get their names, but yours didn't appear... When you had your first story for us about Inuyasha and all... I got scared, because of the legend of our family, Gramps told you once, didn't he? That our family was bound back until the Warring states, where it just appeared out of no where? And about the girl from the future, who started the family? That is you, Kagome. Keep your last name and make it come true, the last part of the legend. 'The family shall be reborn'... Next thing I am sure you recognize..." _**Kagome heard Inuyashas startled sound as he fingered on the necklace, now old and withered... but still...

"It's..." She whispered and lifted it up. Five dark beads, a fang, another five... and... "Inuyasha, forgive me, but... Osuwari" The Hanyo fell to the ground, and so did she as the other necklace followed to the ground, dragging her hand down as well.

"It's your damn spell necklace" He muttered. "Another one..."

"No" She said. "The same..." And she read.

**_"It's the prayer beads passed down from the first line, and it was said to be helpful with stubborn children or... in your case, Mate... How strange it feels to say that, but still right... Well... and as you can see, The _Hinezumi no Koromo _Is there as well..."_**

It was also old and started to lose it's colour a bit, but it was the same as well. And the next thing. Kagome got watery eyes as she picked one of her school dresses out, as old as the other things, but the size... was still her own... now... not the one from a fifteen year old.

**_"The last thing was the called 'Miko Outfit' from the first Kagome. And why it is your size now I don't know, maybe because you must continue being the one you were from the beginning, I don't know..._**

**_Another thing about the legend... 'The family shall be reborn, and will so do until the first line guards the whole family line, before the first comes anew...' I don't know what it means, but it's around you and Inuyasha... the last part... you must figure it out, because it surely has a deep meaning in the legend, and in your life..._**

**_We leave these things now, and I want to say goodbye, wish you good luck, and promise you that I will not grief, as not you should. I will meet up with Souta, right? So don't cry for me, or anyone else, because you, with the knowledge, will hopefully make it never come true again... I believe in you, Kagome..._**

**_Love_**

**_Mama"_**

The paper was stained with small water droplets, tears... as her own now. Inuyasha laid an arm around her after closing the box they had looked through.

"She told you not to cry anymore..." He whispered and embraced her. She let the letter go and held onto him as well.

"How could she be so cheerful about it? How!?" She stuttered.

"Because all she cared about..." He secured her. "Was that you would be safe..." She nodded and laid the letter she picked up by the other things, and then lifted the first box up, after hanging the Shikon no Tama around her neck. Inuyasha lifted the other box and jumped up, left it outside and then went back and took her up along with the other box. As they came outside, small raindrops were falling down from the sky, and a quiet rumble was heard along the now darkened sky.

"Thunder on it's way" Inuyasha said after sniffing in the air. "And... what the hell?" He turned around towards the forest on their right side. Kagome copied him and dropped the box on the ground, causing it to open. But, among the other things... The bottom cracked, revealing one last thing. She bend down and took it up before laying the other back and closing the box. A bow... And not an old withered one... It was made of bone, glimmering white and with silver appeals. the string was made of a steel-like material... Spider-silk, she realized, really strong Spider-silk. And the arrows... The same, silver heads, and made of bone, and the feathers were made of the feathers from a demon bird... The quiver was of bone, and it was beautiful all of it... Inuyasha stared at it for a second before smiling and saying something sounding like: "Made by Exterminators no doubt" before turning back to the forest with a little growl.

"Wimpy Wolf, stop hiding and come out! What do you want!?" Kagome looked confuse. Kouga? What could he want?

The Wolf-Youkai entered the clearing, smirking.

"Dog-turd, Why so frustrated? I've only come to... Kill you" His eyes burned icy blue, and Kagome was scared, not of him, but by the change in his aura.

_'Damn...' _Inuyasha thought. _'He's gotten insane... and Tetsusaiga isn't here...' _Kagome saw that too.

"Kouga" She said. "I won't let anyone of you kill the other..."

"You have no comment here, woman" he replied. He cracked his knuckles and ran forward, even without the shards he had an impressive speed. Inuyasha jumped to the side and Kagome backed as the Wolf didn't seem to mind hurting anything or anyone. She raised her bow and lay on an arrow. She concentrated on trying to hit in front of the wolf, but he was smart. He always kept Inuyasha in her shooting range, and even the Hanyo realized it.

"You cowardly little..." He lunged forward but jumped to the side as Kouga lunged as well, and Kagome let the arrow go, making it hit in front of Kouga, forcing him into a halt.

"Enough" She said, anger flaring in her eyes. "Kouga, I will not accept you to..."

"Kagome-sama!" Mirokus yell was heard, drawing everyone's attention. He, Sango, Shippou and Kaida entered the clearing as well. Inuyasha didn't have any time to say anything, as Kouga lunged at him.

"Miroku, what's going on!?" Kagome demanded. He bit together a bit and Kaida laid a comment about the bow.

"Nice one that is... We just got in the same type of bone and feathers... how..."

"It's from my time, passed down from this time... so your bones are becoming a bow, you will see..." Kagome went back to Miroku.

"It's like this..." He started but Shippou yelped.

"This is Inuyasha's necklace, right?" He had found the box.

"Not now Shippou..." Kagome turned back as the ground behind her shook. Kouga buried his fist in the ground as Inuyasha jumped away.

"Wimpy Wolf, why now of all times?" He asked with a growl.

"I came to my senses..." Kouga answered. Kagome ran forward, this was not a good time for chatting. Kouga cast a glare towards her and moved fast enough to grab her by the waist and hold her in a steady grip, the bow fell to the ground as he did so.

**"Kagome!" **Inuyasha yelled and lunged forward again. Kouga smirked, and Kagome shivered slightly as the evil aura inside him rose, and he punched Inuyasha in his chest as he lunged forward. But... The sparks shouldn't become of a punch... right? Kagome wringled in Kougas grasp and screamed the Hanyos name as Inuyasha sunk to the ground, clutching his heart and trying to take a breath. Miroku ran to his side. Sango and Kaida were holding Shippou away, they couldn't do anything yet...

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. The Hanyo took a gasping breath.

"...y-you..." He breathed. "D-damn W...wolf..." A chuckle was heard from the wolf, and somebody behind him. Kagome wriggled more to come away, when two fingers tapped her on the back of her neck, small sparkles flying, making her body go limp. She stared at the girl, her blue hair falling around her body, her green eyes had an evil stare, and her mouth had a smirk attached to them.

"Y-you..." Inuyasha breathed, gaining panic as he saw Kagome not being able to move.

"Little dog, lost your breath?" She asked, Inuyasha growled, but regretted that as he needed to gasp for breath.

"What did you do to him!?" Kagome demanded. Inazuma shook her head.

"Little girl, You are from the future, right? There is this called electricity... thunder, you know?" She smirked. "It's a paralysing power also, like I did to you... Kouga did to him, a jolt of electricity against his heart and lungs just" Kouga smirked as well and laid the girl down.

"And Kouga then?" Miroku asked.

"Oh? Just using his own feelings to make him obey me, easy as what" Inuyasha seemed to gain a bit breath and rose to his knees, still one hand grasping his heart.

"But..." He breathed, gaining a bit of his voice back at least. "What has Kagome... T-to do with it?"

"Heh" Kouga answered for Inazuma. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna mate her, since you didn't finish it" Inuyasha growled. Kagome gasped a little, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean with that?" Miroku asked, before looking at The Hanyo he was holding up. "Inuyasha, is it true?"

"You just couldn't, right?" Kouga snorted. "Let me explain this. As a Youkai mate, the other half, Human or Youkai, first accepts their mark, that's step one, and the only one you did"

Kagome turned her head, which was al she could, and looked at Inuyasha, the silent question: 'Why?'

"Heh, because of that when the mating is complete, the two parts can't separate. You where afraid of consequences, right Dog-turd?" Inuyasha growled again, rising up to his feet. "Consequences are following, One, The other half lives as long as the first, dies one, the other fades away from life as well, and that's what you where most afraid of, since in Kagomes time, you where dead, right? Then she would have died as well... And second, you cannot choose another. And you wanted to give Kagome that chance, if she didn't come back, right?"

"Ke!" Inuyasha said. "Yes, I didn't finish it for Kagomes sake" Miroku stared at him, he confessed, without anything complaining?

"But, She still accepted my mark, which still is step one"

"But not binding" Kouga smirked, Inazuma yawned a little. "If I wanted, I could have marked her as well"

"Do you think she would, or will, accept it?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she saw his worry.

_'He didn't tell me... why? What are the other steps, and...' _She saw his eyes, the love... _'He wanted me to choose by myself, without knowing the details...' _She opened her mouth, but Inazumas spell was spreading, as she couldn't speak.

"If you're dead" Kouga answered. "The mark will disapoear, and then she can" He lifted The limp girl up, and she shut her eyes hard. The wolf smirked, saw the anger in the Hanyos eyes, before kissing Kagome. She opened her eyes wide and gasped scaredly, thus giving him entrance to her mouth. Something inside the Hanyo snapped, as in the others. They stared, he growled deep down his throat.

"You... dare..." He growled. Kagome couldn't move, but she did so wish she could. Her eyes were glazed over by fear, and her breath was running out. In Kougas kiss there was no love, just the feeling of being used. The wolf then let her go, and she gasped for breath, glaring at him angrily, still full of fear. Kouga just smirked towards he, then Inuyasha.

"Wolf..." Inuyashas voice became darkened with anger. "Even if the mating isn't fully proceeded... You... will not..." Another growl rose from his throat again, silencing him. Kagomes eyes widened even more as she felt a power rise inside the Hanyo, she rose her own aura, trying to get out of the spell, but a barrier against Miko-powers kept her back, but her voice was back.

"Inuyasha...?" She tried. As answer just a growl, and more rising of power. "Don't..."

"You're gonna do what, Dog-turd?" Kouga smirked. Kagome continued, and Miroku backed of, he knew this, and he wasn't all to glad.

_'After the battle with Ryuukotsusei... that blood should have been sealed... but...'_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried again. "Don't... Inuyasha..." A pulsebeat. **"INUYASHA!!!"** Another one. And another, and now, Inazuma seemed to notice the strange power.

_'What is this?' _She thought. Inuyasha looked up, meeting the eyes of the Wolf-youkai. His now red eyes met the icy blue, and normally in this form, Inuyasha would have smiled, but he didn't. He looked dead serious, and for once, Kagome could see, he still was at his right senses, not losing his mind as otherwise.

_'He's angry, He's Youkai... But he's still Inuyasha' _She thought.

Kouga seemed startled, but not scared. "Are you angry? But you cannot attack me, your girl is still here you know..."

"Miroku" Inuyasha demanded, his voice darker, but not evil. The monk looked surprised.

"Hai?"

"Make sure somebody gets the Tetsusaiga, even like this, I probably will need it..."

"Hai" Miroku turned to Kaida, who was holding her hands together and chanting small chants.

"Can you fix it?"

"Already on it's way" The Exterminator ensured him, and he nodded. She continued her chanting and then cursed.

_'Man, that paralysing spell is hard to break...'_

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "I will not hurt Kagome, and if you're using her for that, you're more cowardly than I thought... so let's start like this..." He turned to Inazuma. "You! You have a few seconds to let Kagome go... otherwise..." He growled, and Inazuma realized a thing she remembered.

**_'Inuyasha's Youkai form is most to fear. In his right senses, he even was able to kill the mighty Naraku' _**She looked disappointed but rose her barrier around the girl, but so sudden that Kagome gasped as her amount of power she had laid behind her work with the barrier where used up in an instant. But, when she could move again, the first thing she did, was to slap Kouga across the face.

"You're maybe not yourself right now...!" She yelled and watched as he stumbled backwards from the hit. "But **NO-ONE **Does like that to me! Maybe exceptions..." She glanced over to Inuyasha, who, still raged with anger, had a smirk on his face. Kagome stalked away from Kouga. "Inuyasha, you can start now"

"Heh" The turned-Youkai Hanyo chuckled. "That's my bitch" Kagome arched an eyebrow but smiled and Picked her bow up. Inuyasha flexed his claws again.

"Maybe I don't want to Kill you, Wimpy wolf, but no one touches **MY **Kagome!" Sango tilted her head at Kagome.

"What if he kills him?"

"Who? Inuyasha kills Kouga? Nah, I'm gonna fix this first..." She raised the bow and Pointed an arrow at Inazuma at the same time the both Youkai's attacked each other. She fired it of, and Inazuma barely dodged.

"A-a, little Miko, I have those powers too" She made an own bow from dark Miko energy and sent an arrow flying, which Kagome didn't even bother to dodge. The arrow hit her easy set up Shield and disappeared. Kaida looked at Sango, and smiled. Sango did the same and Kaida started chanting again, Purplish energy flowing her, but none other noticed that.

"Weak, Inazuma" Kagome said and sent her arrow flying. The Youkai got a frustrated look.

"I'm not finished..."

**"HIRAIKOTSU!" **The Boomerang soared through the air and nearly hit the Youkai, who after dodging that got hit in her arm by an arrow. She bit her lip not to give any sign of pain. Kagome glanced to the side, saw Sango catch her boomerang, which was still holding a purple energy from Kaida, and also found That Kouga was losing before she turned back to the Youkai.

"Let him go and I spare you, for this time" Inazuma looked at her injured arm and gave out a sound of disappointment.

"Ke" She said and reached her arm out. Energy flowed out of Kouga, into her again, and the wolf stumbled to the ground. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked at the two deep wounds he had made in the wolf-Youkais right leg. His eyes turned back to amber, and his marks on his cheeks disappeared as well.

"One thing Inazuma, How come we couldn't feel your aura, and still not, your smell of Youkai?" He asked her and Ignored the unconscious wolf.

"Oh, With the help of this" She took out a necklace with a black diamon on. "This shields me off and makes me appear human" One second later, the diamond was Shattered, broken into one million pieces by Kagomes arrow. "Na-"

"Now it's gone... hey..." Kagome frowned. "Your evil aura..."

"And your smell" Inuyasha put in. "You're the same as Naraku, how?"

"His last detachment" Inazuma ensured. "Before the last battle, he inserted all of his power into me as well... including a certain Mikos power, he had successful been able to collect..."

"Kikyo" Miroku said.

"Hai, Kikyo... so I am in particular a Detachment of Kikyo and Naraku, but with none of that Miko's desires" she added by the look of Inuyashas eyes. "No, not at all"

"So Naraku isn't completely gone?" Kagome said with an arched eyebrow.

"No"

"Then, why did you wait more than five years?" Sango spoke.

"Because what I want is what you carry, Kagome" She pointed at The Shikon no Tama. "Just as Naraku"

"Now we know, You can die" Inuyasha said. Inazuma arched an eyebrow. "And, I don't think Naraku inserted **ALL **his powers into you, you are too weak"

"Not true..."

"Oh Yes" Kagome said, attaching an arrow at her bowstring. "So much weaker..." She let the arrow fly, and it flew, through the air, and hitting a tree... Inazuma was gone. She slumped to her knees and Inuyasha hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded weakly.

"Just tired..." She suddenly looked down, feeling terrible embarrassed. "I tried to get away... I did..." Inuyasha smiled.

"I know..." He lifted her up. She was tired, by the look in her eyes. "It's been a though day for you, you better rest" She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against his chest and soon her breaths had become those rhythmical of a sleeping person. He carefully held her as he walked back to the others. He looked at the two boxes.

"We need to get those back to your house" He said silently. The others nodded. Miroku spoke

"Don't worry, we fix that, and Kouga too..." He looked to the unconscious wolf. Inuyasha nodded.

"Arigatou" He said before leaving the clearing. Miroku, Sango and Kaida looked after him.

"Well..." Kaida said. "That seemed okay at least" Shippou lifted the box with the Family tree, and nearly fell over.

"Help me!" He yelped and Miroku took the box from him. He gave it to Sango on Kirara before going towards the wolf to lift him onto the Cat-Youkai as well. The other box he took himself and then they went back to the village.

_------_

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed again, and laid the blanket over her. He took the bow and arrows and leaned t against the wall. The sleeping girl moaned in her sleep and turned to her side. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight love" He whispered before sitting down against the wall, watching her from the corner of his eye, until the voices outside told him the others had come back, he rose up, went to the door and looked back inside. He smiled once again at her sleeping form before closing the door.

_------_

Kouga groaned with pain as he came to. His eyes opened and saw the face of that irritating Kitsune staring at him.

"Get of me" He growled and Shippou jumped of with a scream. "WAAAH! He's still weird!"

"You are the weird one here" The wolf continued. "Augh, my head" He groaned.

"I can understand that your head hurts" Mirokus voice interrupted him. The Youkai sat up and then first saw the deep wounds on his leg.

"What the..." He stared at Miroku, at Sango and the exterminator... Kaida.

"You don't remember?" Sango asked him.

"Nothing since..." He shut. That was privacy.

"Since what?" Kaida asked.

"Since my walk with Inazuma..." He muttered. "And what is going on? Were is she!?"

"Gone" He turned to the Hanyo just entering the room. "Just like she should"

"**NANI!?**" He yelled. "Why?" Miroku sighed and sat down.

"We need to explain this to him..." He said. Inuyasha glared at him. "All of it" Miroku continued. Inuyasha growled and glared at Kouga, who stared dumbfounded. The Hanyo snorted and looked away as Miroku told the confused Youkai about the whole plot. By a certain part of the story, Inuyasha growled by recalling that Wimp wolf just... Kiss Kagome like that! And Kouga wasn't better himself. Blushing madly, he stared at the monk.

"You're kidding, right?" He said. Inuyasha growled again.

"Of course he isn't, those wounds of you came from your actions! You have her scent over you right now... even inside your damn mouth" The Hanyo snorted. "Another time, sense or no sense, I kill you" Kouga then did something he might regret.

"Kagome hm...? Well, she surely tastes damn good" Inuyasha flew onto his feet and Sango and Kaida had to hold him back to stop him from ripping the Wolf-Youkai into shreds.

"Grr... You Damn Wolf!" He growled. "You have no right to..." Miroku raised a hand to silence him, and the Hanyo sat down again, muttering.

Miroku told everything to the finsih, and Kouga sighed.

"So she just used me, that is?" He asked, with the same hurt in his voice as his eyes.

"Hai..." Miroku said.

"I need to go..." Kouga rose up and walked out, as best he could with a hurt leg.

"Poor guy" Kaida commented. "A broken heart is not easy to heal..."

"Speaking from experience?" Inuyasha asked. Kaida looked down. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and turned around to walk back to Kagomes room when a knock on the door interupted him. Sango opened the door. The rain outside had increased, and a soaked wet figure was standing on the doorstep, and her horse was a faint shadow in the rain. Kaida looked at the figure.

"Is it... you?" She asked and The figure lowered her hood. And if he thought the scent was missleading, the sight of her made Inuyasha know he was right.

"Rin?" He asked. The others looked at him, Kaida asked:

"Do you know her?"

"If I do..." Inuyasha said. Rin smiled at him.

"Glad to see you at good health even if the Youkais are on their way" She said.

"Are they still on their way?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not, they seemed to turn around..." Rin took of her cape and gung it on a hook on the wall.

"Rin" Inuyasha asked. "Is your master coming?"

"Master?" She played dumbfounded. "Oh, you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" She stuck her tongue out and Inuyasha sighed.

"Yes, I mean my Half-brother" He said.

"He is on his way" Rin said and held a package to him. "But I thought you would ask for this first?" He took the package with a smile.

"Well, but my brother often is where you are" He said, before opening the package and putting the Tetsusaiga by his waist. "Nice fixing the scabbard" He said.

"Well, Yes" Kaida said.

"So Rin, you did get into the Exterminator work?"

"Hai, as you recommended" She answered with a bow. Then she turned around and opened the door. Another figure came inside.

"I hate rain" The Lord of the Western Lands exclaimed as he came inside. He looked at the audience.

"Inuyasha" He said as his gaze met his brothers. "Your woman is back, I can smell it, right?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Hai, she is... and I see you took my recommendation for Rin... Nice Naginata, Rin" Inuyasha continued.

"How did you know?" Rin asked and unsheathed it.

"The length of it, and the scabbard..." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "Was there something you wanted here Sesshomaru?"

"Besides getting Rin back, well... Shelter for the night should be a favor" He looked over at Miroku and Sango. "If the owners of this house accept it?" The Youkai had become much more mature against Humans since the first time they met him, and they nodded.

"Of course, who would want to stay in the rain all night?" Miroku said with a smile, Sesshomaru didn't return it but nodded in agreement.

"I must lend a stable for Taiya" Rin said and turned towards them as well. "Do you have room?"

"The Demon horse? Enteis daughter?" Sango sighed. "Well, I guess we have a space for her, but i am **NOT **going o hold her or anything, I don't trust that horse"

"And it doesn't trust anyone except Rin... It's mad..." Inuyasha muttered. Kaida smirked and echoed his words from a minute before.

"Oh, speaking from experience?" Half the room burst into laughter, A Hanyo growled and A Youkai and a human girl stared.

"Rin, the far end of the western stable" Miroku said between laughter and the girl nodded before leaving out into the rain again, Sheathing her Naginata onto her back.

"Well, I'm going to sleep" The irritated hanyo said and turned around.

"Do so" Sango said, finally coming out of the laughter. "I suggest we all do"

"I wait until Rin comes back" Sesshomaru muttered and sat down by the fire.

"Okay, just don't forget to turn off the fire" Sango said.

"Ehm... 'Turn off'?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Just a sentence from Kagomes time" She replied. "You know what I mean" The lord just nodded and everyone returned to their rooms.

_------_

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and turned to the wall as he heard Kagomes voice.

"Inuyasha?" He turned to her. She was half-sitting in the bed and yawned before he answered.

"Hai?" He asked.

"I thought of a thing..." She started and then thought a bit. "When you turned Youkai before... What was the whole 'My bitch' part?"

"Oh that..." Inuyasha scratched his head and sat down by the wall. "Just Youkai-habit"

"Oh, really?" She asked and giggled before yawning again.

"You better sleep" He suggested. And she nodded a little in the dark.

"Mhm" And she lay down again. He soon only heard the rain tapping on the roof and the rhythmical breathing of Kagome.

_'Man, it's almost morning... Long day and long night hm?' _He thought before closing his own eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep he had not experienced since... five years...

**.:End Chapter 6:.**

Well... Maybe not my best chapter ever, more my longest... but I still like it! I got Sesshy and Rin there... and next Chappie Jaken will interrupt the peaceful life... Not peaceful I would say.

The thing that at least surprised me the most (hehe ;) was my own idea of that the Mating was not complete... I certainly made my mind mess up, but I don't care, it's just more interesting that way.

And then there was the problem with the Ramen (Inuyasha would have got a heart attack if there was no Ramen Noodles left :P)

And Kagomes Destiny... I feel like I have made a nice little plot here... What about the legend? **_'The family shall be reborn, and will so do until the first line guards the whole family line, before the first comes anew...' _**Does anybody have the slightest idea of what I thought of with that? Hopefully not...

Another part I like in this chapter is the tear-filled one... I loved the episode **'The first Time I saw Inuyasha's tears' **It's just so cute And then I also love the little kind part of Yashie **.:Dreaming:. **Ah well... what more?

Inazumas true nature was discovered, and we know what she's seeking... The Shikon No Tama surely is a pain in the ass sometimes...

And for you who didn't figure it out, Soul power music was started as Inuyasha started to transform XP

Long since last update, but That's the way it is, first you don't know how to start, and when you start, you just can't stop!

Hope I get some Reviews on this Chappie, I'm perhaps not gonna update until... I get the next chappie finished! :P

Until next time then...

**CYA!**

/Ashley 


	8. Ch7 The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, finito!**

Hi there! Long delay, enjoy Chapter 7 everyone! Not much more to say...****

**Translations:**

**Japanese** - _English_ - Eventually meaning in this story

**Inazuma** - _Lightning _- A Youkai who has waited for the return of Kagome and the Shikon no Tama, her goal is still unknown

**Kaida** - _Little Dragon _- A young Youkai-Exterminator, trained for four years by Kohaku and is well skilled in Shikigami-magic, also leader of the Exterminator village after Kohaku's death

**Rin** - _Park_ - The young girl Sesshomaru revived using Tenseiga, Now 16 years old

**Manriki Gusari **- - (real) A length of Chain weighted at both ends, used by the Exterminators.

**Naginata** -- A bladed staff, with a short, single edged, lightly curved blade (used for example by Hakudoushi)

**Tsugoi - **_Wow -_ Yeah, you can figure, can't you? (Misspelling? please tell me if)

**Koishii **-_ Beloved _- Tell me if I mistranslated

**Ichi**

**no**

**San - **_One, two three (Numbers spoken)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER!**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_.:Lyrics:._

**_"Singing etc."_**

**_::Flashback::_**

**.:Chapter 7 - The beginning of the end:.**

A few weeks had passed and Kagome was slowly getting into the warring states era again. Sango was more than glad to help her, she had even begun sewing new clothes for her. School dresses she knew where sized up and sewed, and now she almost felt like those five years never happened. The winter was far away, yet, but Sango sewed up some normal Priestess robes, but of course in green, and dark blue, which had been her school dress as she was eighteen. Kaida and Rin helped her also, Rin with showing her some normal avoiding and dodging, and Kaida with her Miko-powers, and sizing up another bow for her, one that was more perfectly balanced for her, even if the bone one was one of the most precise bows she had seen. With Rin's lessons, she soon found ways of dodging while holding a bow, that she never even heard of, and when she exclaimed that to the young exterminator, she answered:

"At The western Castle there are lot's of archers, Youkai of course, and you know, Youkai have different ways of dodging" She laughed. Kagome joined her but got blamed for it as she seconds after got hit square in the face with a splash of water, aimed at her from the five-year old Kisetsu, who was practising her slingshot, effectively shooting away small pouches filled with water, which opened up and landed with a splash on the target. The Audience a few meter next to them burst out in laughter. Kagome turned with an half-angry glare to the two brothers and Miroku, but as Rin laughed even more, as well as Kisetsu and her mother, she soon fell into it too. One of the best things right now was the fact that their little friendly group of five ( Kirara) had become a real group, with one Miko, Youkai's, a Hanyo and Exterminators as well as one perverted Houshi. The three kids where also, but a bit to young. Sango put the drying laundry onto a string attached between two trees and then turned around to get the next cloth, Kisetsu dropped her slingshot and ran over to her.

"Okaa-san" She said. "May I hang that one up?"

"Sure" Sango said and handed her the Kimono. Kisetsu straightened it out and then carefully hang it onto the string. Kagome wiped the water out of her face and turned to the three on the stone. There was another thing that she was happy about. With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being friendlier towards each other, a new spark had ignited in the Hanyo's eyes. Of course, they both fought, but not the one 'I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-bastard' version of fights, just some original ones.

"Hey you two" She called as a sudden wind caught her hair and blew it into her face. The two brothers looked around, then at her, before looking confused at themselves.

"We?" They asked half-mockingly.

"Hai, you" She said. "We should need your help"

"Exactly" Kaida said as she stepped into the clearing. The two brothers turned to her.

"Kagome is going to get horseback riding lessons from now on" Rin continued, Kagome looked a bit disturbed, she never even had stepped within two feet of a horse, if she was the one supposed to ride.

"And?" Inuyasha asked, not entirely sure if he would like the follow-up, Sesshomaru looked like the same.

"Don't say you can't state the obvious" Kaida said. "We want you two to find a fitting horse"

"Why we?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I don't know a freaking thing about horses" The Hanyo continued.

"Still" Rin said. "Sesshy, You know about those Horses the Youkai on the yard was selling, they had long livety, those should be perfect"

"Well.. I guess they... would..." He mumbled. Kagome looked a bit embarrassed.

"I don't need a horse... I mean... I you know..." she stuttered.

"Kagome, You can't **WALK **the whole way you know!" Sango complained.

"The whole way...?" She asked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Miroku jumped of the fallen tree.

"You yourself promised us and your family that you would never let that happen to this world again... you remember?"

"H-Hai..."

**_::Flashback::_**

**_"Kagome, you've told us almost everything..." Miroku said. "But not WHAT exactly has happened...?"_**

**_The young Miko sighed and waited for herself to prepare._**

**_She had told them about her four years at a school in Kyoto, and then her almost two years work at Kyoto's magazines. She had told them of Hojo's tragic death that she had felt was her cause, since she was the one driving the car, and lost control, which in the second caused it to hit the young man, who died a few hours later. She hadn't touched a steering wheel since then. She told them about Souta's car crash, and how that made her hate car's even more, about her twentieth birthday which had almost, She said ALMOST, ended in her getting raped while being out partying with her friends. And as Inuyasha had said, he would have killed the guy, if now it hadn't been the fact that Kagome already had settled that problem for him, and gotten away with it under the judge of self-defence. Sango had asked how she could live on just like that._**

**_"I had my family, friends... and..." Kagome had smiled. "Even though not present, I had Inuyasha" And if that wasn't a smile on his face, she would have been blind._**

**_She had continued with the fact about her thoughts of This Era, how she had longed... and now..._**

**_"Well..." She somewhat tried to Ignore their stares, when she then saw Inuyasha didn't stare, just carefully now and then look at her, calm and patient, something that was not too often seen by him, but she appreciated it._**

**_"Our Era has had many problems with weapons that make the earth gain much heat and not being able to cool of, and that was also in the end the reason of it's fall... The sun burned the whole planet to a crisp, it was too hot to be able to live there..." She explained shortly._**

**_"How?" Kaida interrupted. "The _**_Tennyo's **have always protected out country from outside attacks, even if not from China, since they also have the same spiritual force"**_

**_"Wait" Kagome turned into the room and got a history/legend book and opened it up, before reading:_**

_"According to old legends, **Tennyo's **would protect the Japanese from invasions from other countries, but as the population feared the **Youkai's **that much, and the Tennyo's didn't protect them from those monsters, they believed of some reason that the Tennyo's must be Youkai's as well, and so should be killed as well. Tennyo's would fit the balance between **Ningen **and Youkai, but as they got killed of, not being able to stand up against the population they where meant to protect, the balance was undone. Youkai died out, and the forces of Japan lost against the Chinese, which ended up In Japan becoming a part of 'our' world..." **She closed the book, and saw them staring.**_

**_"I believe it" She continued. "It is all about What is going on. Of some reason people began thinking of Tennyo's as Youkai, and that reason..."_**

**_"Is Inazuma" Miroku finished. "That story is based on truth, we made the history"_**

**_"But it would have been the same" Kagome said. "If Naraku was still alive, but worse"_**

**_"So what we need to do is Kill Inazuma" Inuyasha chuckled. "Not too hard" Sesshomaru cleared his throat._**

**_"Not so quick little brother" He said. "I think Kagome has another thought, right?"_**

**_"Hai" She answered. "It may happen again, and then we come to the fact... Tennyo" Their interest seemed to get better._**

**_"If we can make sure the Tennyo's never get killed, the world will not die... We need to find a way to make the present not become as it was before!_**

**_"Very nice Kagome, but exactly _**_HOW **can we do that?" Kaida said.**_

**_"Easy" She pointed first at herself. "Miko, right?" Then at Miroku. "Houshi" Kaida, Rin and Sango. "Youkai Taijiya"_**

**_"And?" Inuyasha asked._**

**_"We all have as 'work' to kill Youkai, alternative purify evil, which should mean..."_**

**_"...That there would be no way that the Tennyo's would be Youkai if we work with them" Sango finished._**

**_"But me and Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are Youkai" Shippou said. "Or Hanyo"_**

**_"Hai, but Hanyo" Kagome said. "Is a half-breed, normally hated by Youkai, how would Tennyo's accept him if they were Youkai?"_**

**_"Still doesn't count me and Shippou in" Sesshomaru stated._**

**_"If we just get into it, You can be Youkai's turned into the better by the holy force or something" Miroku tried._**

**_"Very nice Kagome-sama" Kaida said. "But there is one failure here..."_**

**_"What?" Kagome asked._**

**_"We do not live for eternity, and when we die, no one is going to remember it"_**

**_"Then we must find a way to get ourselves live until those days come! She stated._**

**_"How?" All asked._**

**_"There's where the Tennyo's come into the plan again..." She whispered._**

**_"The Tennyo by the lake!" Shippou said, getting all attention._**

**_"The one..." Miroku started._**

**_"...Who wants to become human?" Sango finished once again._**

**_"Shippou is right" Kagome said. "She has a human lover, who has been reborn through thousand of years, and all the time he dies away from her. And how would we catch two birds in the same net?" As no one answers, she takes the Shikon no Tama out of her shirt. A look of understanding got over their faces._**

**_"With this" She said. "We can make the Tennyo become human..."_**

**_"If she lets us live longer..." Miroku smiled. "Let's go for that...!" He silenced. Kagome looked towards the door that just had been slammed shut._**

**_Inuyasha had left._**

**_::End Flashback::_**

"So, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you better get away now, otherwise Inazuma might start her scheme before we are ready, and Kagome, take a break!" Rin said. The brothers muttered a little but then turned. As Sesshomaru went round the following trees, Kagome could see that her Hanyo didn't do the same, and the small sting in her mark made her get what he meant. He wanted to say a proper Good-bye before he left. She nodded to Rin and then turned and spurted into the forest, heading for The Goshinboku.

The mark had some things she didn't know about, like their shared feelings. Whenever she felt sad, he noticed. If he did, she felt it too. In this manner, they could communicate with feelings without speaking. And that sting had only meant that he wasn't ready to leave yet. They had spoken it over in the same time he had told her about his five and a half years.

**_::Flashback::_**

**_She followed the Hanyo quickly. She felt his aura run into the forest, and a small sting in her mark told the same. How she didn't know, but it did. She ran until she reached a clearing, and stopped._**

**_The Goshinboku had a great aura around it, not only was it huge, but also a time tree with connections between times. She had many memories with this tree, the most about Inuyasha, after all... she met him here for the first time..._**

**_The Spoken Hanyo was standing in front of the tree, his left hand raised towards the tree's uneven surface. She didn't say a thing, she watched him as he followed the surface with his claws, followed the contours of the large missing part, where he himself had been sealed._**

**_He let his hand fall to his side._**

**_"Kagome, say something, it's creepy to have you wondering 'why' without you asking it" He said without turning around. And there it was again, that little sting, but now it told her about how he waited for her answer, with some kind of worry behind it. She took a step forward, and then continued until she stood beside him._**

**_"We have things to talk about, ne?" She asked as she turned to him._**

**_"Hai" He answered. "I guess you want to talk about yesterday"_**

**_"Uh-hum, About..."_**

**_"What kouga said... and Hai, It is that way" He sighed a little._**

**_"But..." She didn't have the time to say much more. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped, straight up. He landed on a tree branch nearly at the top of the tree. She didn't dare look down._**

**_"We better speak up here, and before you start asking, let me tell you" She closed her opened mouth and nodded._**

**_"As Kouga said, the mating for us two isn't finished, and the reason of that... is that I wanted you to have a chance to choose, again._**

**_When Youkai put their mark, it must be accepted by the other, as you accepted me, and that is the first step, like an engagement..." He shrugged his shoulders._**

**_"I could have finished the mating, but..._**

**_You heard right? The rules of Mating? We live equal lives, and need the other half to survive. I figured out, that in your time, I'm not alive, right? And I'm not there either, which would probably have turned out in you slowly fading away from life, without knowing anything. And second, if you one day would feel like not coming back, you would have a chance to change your mind" He pointed at her mark. "This would have disappeared then, and you would have lived on as normally"_**

**_"But I didn't choose someone else, I waited for a chance to get back to you" She said as he had silenced._**

**_"Hai, you did" He said with a chuckle. "And that made me happy" He smiled at her and she flashed one back._**

**_"But what about this stings... It's creepy" She said. "Like I know what you feel..." She shivered. "And don't get that ironic chuckle inside of you!"_**

**_This only made his grin wider._**

**_"Oh, right" He said. "The mark is accepted by you, right? Which means you have accepted our bond, it's a soul-bond, not so easy to break, right? In either way, since that bond is accepted by you, you can feel what I feel"_**

**_"What about you?"_**

**_"Well..." He slowed the answer out. "Officially both parts mark their other half... but since you never..." She felt that ironical tingle again._**

**_"Oh, you..." She hissed. "How would _**_I** have known!?"**_

**_"Don't ask me" He grinned. And then..._**

**_"_**_KAGOME-SAMA, INUYASHA!!!**" Three pair of voices yelled. The others were probably looking for them.**_

**_"Well..." He said and stretched out a bit. "Let's get down"_**

**_"But this is not finished!" Kagome half-growled._**

**_"Of course not" He smirked._**

**_::End Flashback::_**

"And then also" She said to herself as she slowed down to walking pace right before the clearing. "He **still**, after three weeks, haven't told me about what the hell he's ben doing...!"

"Talking to someone?" He was leaning against a tree to the right of her, with a small cocky smirk on his face.

"Yeah, right" She answered sarcastically. "To my dear friend the butterfly" She pointed to the white-winged butterfly on a leaf next to her head, which immediately flew away as it thought she was going to crush it with her incredible large index finger, for it at least.

He chuckled a little and took a step out in the sun. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head.

"And?" She said as a statement.

"And what?"

"Are you going to tell me what you've been doing for this five years?"

"That would be a short story" He said before walking up to her.

"Still" she said. He rolled his eyes a bit and she half-punched him on his arm. Mostly because of the sigh in her mark was showing he was **so **bored about this.

"Okay, okay, I will" he laughed as she continued until he grabbed her fist. "Hear me?"

"Hai, of course I do, I'm not deaf" She stated matter-of-factly. He turned to the Goshinboku and looked up with a questioning hint. "Again? Why the **hell **is the Goshinboku such a fitting place to speak?"

"Because I like it" He said. She sighed.

"I give up" He smirked widely.

"Hehe, see, I always win! Not only against Youkai, but Against Miko's as well! I'm Invincible" Kagome cleared her throat, stopping him immediately.

"Really?" She asked.

"Ehm... K-A-G-O-M-E... You don't..."

"Osuwari"

And that was a clear answer on his unspoken question, and well... Lucky for him he didn't land on the tree's root, he had only a few inches to a rock though.

She waited for him to recover from her pretty... well... 'small' sit-command, it wouldn't take too long.

Nine... ten...

"Why you..." He groaned as he pulled himself up onto his elbows. "What was that good for?"

"Just so that I won't have to say it from up there" She giggled a little. He cast her an annoyed glare and after a while got himself of the ground.

And it seemed he didn't miss the roots, after all.

That **had **to hurt.

"Haha, extremely funny" He said before once again lifting her up by the waist, but this time, he almost 'accidentaly' dropped her halfway up.

As he did so, she couldn't help but scream out in fright as she already saw the ten metre-fall in front of her, but of course he caught her up again merely half a second later, but her heart beated in her throat after that.

He landed steadliy on the same branch as before, but the strong winds had pulled the branches near them a bit apart, letting it be a quite big window out towards the village. Kagome crawled out to the 'window' and looked down at the village.

"It's so different..." She sighed. "From what it was..."

"Things change, it always does" He said simply. "You know that more than anyone" She turned around as fast as she could without falling.

"Now, tell on, We don't have all day"

"Then we will have to be quick, the sun is setting" He chuckled as he gazed the other way, seeing the sun being on it's way down. "And I will have to get out in the night with an annoying Youkai brother to find my to-be mate a gorse fitting for her fragile horse-experience"

"Like you can ride a horse" She snorted. He turned to her.

"Who say I can't?"

She stared.

"Y-you can?" She stammered.

"yup, Got a horse about a month after you left, And well... It's no use having a horse if you can't ride, so I got lessons... I learned pretty quickly" He looked at her confused look. "But I don't really **need **a horse, she is just mostly for 'sofisticated' errands... probably like tonight"

"Oh... And what is that horse's name?"

"Not important, yet" He said. "You wanted to know what I've been doing, right?" She nodded.

"Okay, in quick: Waiting for you by the well, getting a horse, watching the perverted monk get married, build the well shrine, waited in the Goshinboku for you, then by the well... exterminated some youkai's, waited by the Goshinboku, the well and then... waited a little more" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Longer version please mister" She said.

"Not now" He chuckled as she pouted. "Sesshomaru is wondering where I am by now- And Kagome, not that feeling of almost ripping me apart"

She flinched slightly, how did he know?

"Inuyasha" She said. "How come you, even without mark, know what I feel?"

"Didn't I tell you? Think back" He said. "I bit your neck and drew some of your blood, right? That got me to feel your feelings, because i got your blood inside me, right? What happened next?"

"Ehm..." She thought. "You kissed me... and..." She snapped her fingers. "You had blood in your mouth, right?"

"Yup, my own" He said. "By biting my tongue, and so you got my blood inside you, getting you to feel my feelings, so a mark from you isn't necessary, see?"

She thought. He **had** a point but...

"What about females?" She asked. He looked confused. "Males stay away from me because of your mark, but what about **YOU**?"

He laughed.

"Kagome, how would you think like that? Would I **ever **do something like that?"

"Still, It's right, isn't it?" She asked.

"Ehm... well... hai..." He said.

"So, what's the point?"

"I don't think your teeth are strong enough" He smirked.

"Let's don't be too confident mister" She said with a glare. He laid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Was that a Challenge?" He asked mockingly.

"You bet" She replied. He snickered.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Got a voice from down-'stairs'. "Sesshomaru-sama orders you to come... **now**" Inuyasha sighed and stood up, pulling Kagome up as well before jumping down, landing in front of a villager.

"He did, did he?" Inuyasha asked. **(-Lol- I just love that one, just turn it backwards, and forwards, and all over again!) **Kagome freed herself from his arms and snorted slightly.

"H-hai, he did" The villager said with a faint hint of stress. "And he also said no delay"

"Ke" Inuyasha snorted as a perfect image of Kagomes seconds before. "Like he would understand certain thing, you go running back, and tell him I'm on my way"

"Hai..." He turned after a small bow to each of them, and then sprinted into the forest. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I will never get used to that bowing stuff" He complained. Kagome didn't say a word. He glanced over to her and just sighed. "Come on Kagome, you know just as much as I that it **IS **for you after all"

"I know" She said. "But" She turned around. "What **IS **your horse called?"

"Kagome!" He said. "I tell you later, Sesshomaru will get totally weird at me for about a week if I come too late"

"A **week**!?" She stared. "It won't take that long, will it?"

"Of course not" He smiled. "Let's get back, I suppose Rin and the others join up in the village"

"Hai" She grabbed his hand before more like dragging him away towards the village.

"S-slow down Kagome" He said.

"What's the matter Dog-Boy?" She asked. "Scared of something?"

"Hai" He said before pulling at her hand and turning the order around, him standing with his back towards the village, right before her. "That you would hurt yourself" He continued.

"I wouldn't, I'm the whole Japan's greatest Miko!" She said proudly while dragging her hand back and firmly place it on her hip, with a confident look on her face.

"Yeah, you are" He said, but something in his voice made her regret those words.

"Hey, Inuyasha" She said and tilted her head. "Wha-" She shut and started anew. "You're afraid of it, right? That I have the Shikon No Tama?"

"Hai..." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "That's why we need to hurry get it gone, forever" She nodded. A sudden movement to the right made her quickly draw her bow and turn, but before that, Inuyasha got flewing to the ground.

"Didn't I say 'no Delay' Inuyasha!?" An Angered Sesshomaru asked while kracking the knuckles in his hand. Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek as he stood up. Kagome lowered the bow after sinking her Miko-Energy enough to calm down. She had gone through the whole attaching arrow, pulling string and loading energy so fast it even surprised her. Sesshomaru smirked her direction a little.

"You did, I know" Inuyasha said slowly. "But you should know..."

"I know you need to say good-bye to your To-be Mate Brother, but you will only risk her life and safety by hanging around longer than needed" Sesshomaru stared coldly. "For me it takes about four days to the Western Castle and back, with your feeble speed it will take at least six"

"Ke! You don't know me well **_Onii-san_**" Inuyasha said with a mockingly tone on every word, especially the last one. Sesshomaru glared at him as Kagome did her best to hold her laughter.

"By the way, Your horse, she isn't ready yet, you should do so" The Youkai said as if he hadn't heard the comment sarcasm.

"Hey, Inuyasha, What **IS **you horse called!?" Kagome said once again.

"Don't you know?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Her name's..."

"Nothing, just **nothing**" The Hanyo tried desperately. Sesshomaru smirked even wider, while Inuyasha cast him a glare, and if Glares could kill, Even Sesshomaru would have been pulverised by now.

Kagome gave up and just shrugged her shoulders. Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha. As he passed, he added mockingly.

"Don't take more than half an hour, we don't have **all **day"

"You bloody...!" Inuyasha lunged forward but got easily stopped by the only force ever stopping him so far.

"Osuwari"

And Sesshomaru walked on. And he was whistling. **Sesshomaru **was **whistling **of all things!

It took at least two minutes before the Hanyo moved.

"I could kill you for that" He muttered, and then regretted it as she flinched. "Gomenasai, I didn't mean like... We **did **speak it over, remember?"

"H-hai..." She said.

**_::Flashback::_**

**_It was the morning after their meeting with Inazuma, Kouga hadn't been seen all night, or morning, but Miroku thought he needed to think over the situation. Inuyasha had noticed Kagome avoided him, and he knew she had good reasons..._**

_'I don't understand how I could even reason that... she **IS **only human, I'm half human, so **WHY **was it so needed to follow some stupid **YOUKAI'S **rules!?'_

**_He blamed himself. Something had to be done._**

**_And he knew what._**

**_Two hours later he found the flea, or he found him. He was almost glad when he felt that little sting, but of course he still slapped Myoga from him, the flattened flea soon popped back to reality and then they talked. Inuyasha only explained the situation, then mostly listened._**

**_"Those rules are for Youkai- full Youkai, but male and female" Myoga said slowly. "Of course, you father had a little of the same with Izayoi, but he had made an agreement with her about those rules. Hanyo-Ningen haven't been registered..."_**

**_"Probably because Hanyo are so rare and hated that none of the races would love them" He muttered._**

**_"Let me finish" The flea cleared his throat. "As I see it, you can do as your father and make an agreement, or just drop it all completely, since neither you or she is fully Youkai you don't need to follow the rules---" He silenced._**

**_"We don't?" He asked._**

**_"No, but... Inuyasha-sama, are you really going to complete the mating?"_**

**_"Eh... hai" Inuyasha said, looking out into the air. "But still... she is human, so maybe... but still... it _**_IS **half-finished, so why not?"**_

**_"You came to the point, she is Human" Myoga said. "And you are half-human, but the Youkai part of you of course seek the mating, but what about your human part?"_**

**_"It..." Inuyasha sighed. "Doesn't know"_**

**_"Then think about it at least"_**

**_"About what?" Myoga hopped onto his shoulder._**

**_"She is a human, maybe she would prefer a human marriage"_**

**_"Why would she not consider only mating?"_**

**_"I am not talking about doing both, just one part, I mean, Mating goes over more than one life-time..."_**

**_"I know, but I said that I at _**_least **would finish the mating... but still, why would she want only marriage?"**_

**_"I'm not saying only, if you now have decided for at least mating, but as human she would prefer a human proof" He shrugged his shoulders. "After all, your mother did prefer it"_**

**_And those words he really did remember._**

**_-----_**

**_He seeked for Kagome, asked around the village, and finally found her hanging the laundry on the riverside. He walked slowly but tried to make her hear him, not to startle her. She turned halfway around and then abdruptly turned herself back again with a small flinch._**

**_"Kagome" He said, seeingly hurt by her action. "I said I was sorry... and... I thought we could talk it over, okay?"_**

**_She turned around with an unsure nod. She put the basket down and sat down by the river, dipping her left foot into it, making small circles. He sat down next to her, and sighed._**

**_"I talked to Myoga just a minute ago..." He started. "And I asked him a little about these... Rules... you know what I mean?" She nodded again, suddenly finding the water surface really interesting._**

**_"Ehem... well..." He sighed again. "What do you say if we just... drop them, forget about them, okay?" She stopped making circles and looked up. He noticed by her smell before he saw the tears in her eyes, those warm brown eyes he loved so much._**

**_"I-" She gulped. "Was just... so scared..." She shook her head. "And the realization didn't hit me before this morning... and suddenly..."_**

**_"You were scared of me" He said. "I guessed so... I hated myself... for these two days" She blinked again, the crystal tears flowing down her cheeks._**

**_"You weren't to blame" She sulked. "It was those... STUPID... _**_RULES!!!**" She kicked the surface, splashing the water high up the air and wetting them both down. She sulked louder and the tears flowed more freely as he laid his arms around her and let her cry.**_

**_"That's why I suggest we drop them all, forget those stupid rules and walk our own way, right?"_**

**_"H... H-hai" She said with a little smile._**

**_"But... is it okay to still finish the whole mating?"_**

**_"Hai... and... about that..."_**

**_"_**_KAGOME-SAMA!**" Yelled a woman in the age of about thirty who was currently running towards them. "Would you please tend my daughter? She got ill this morning, and..."**_

**_"Of course" Kagome smiled. She glanced at Inuyasha with a small sigh._**

**_"It's okay, I will tell you about it all, later" He said and captured her in a quick passionate kiss before letting her go. "Run of now"_**

**_"Hai" She skipped up, took the basket and sprinted of towards the woman. And as they turned, he smirked as he could hear her say._**

**_"Kagome-sama, you really changed that insolent boy, do you consider marrying him?" He only felt his to-be mate's reddening face, but more than that he didn't know, she was somehow still not letting the bond be open._**

**_::End Flashback::_**

"I know it's hard to get over... but..." He sighed. "I always feel so guilty when you flinch like that"

"I feel that" She said and kneeled before him. "And I promise I'll try to get over it..." He stood up completely, and she as well. He brushed his clothes of before seeming to realize something.

"Kagome, got any idea of how long time has gone?"

"About ten minutes, why-?" She was cut short, against a tree.

And if Inuyasha once got dominance, there was no way to fight back, at least not in this battle, an 'osuwari' would be to no help. He let her have a free breath and smirked at her while she panted.

"Good, because i **think **twenty minutes... might be enough"

"Bastard" She breathed out with an attempt to push him back to be able to get her back from the tree.

"Bitch" He teased back before firmly holding her shoulders against the tree with his hands.

"How dare you..."

"Youkai-habit, girl" He snickered and took her mouth again. She was better prepared this time, and stood a fight against him. She relaxed a bit against the tree to be able to win their battle which was recently for her favor as she was able to push his tongue back, but of course, he **had **some tricks of his own. As soon as she relaxed he let her shoulders go, and instead went on with teasing her a little, only to win their tongue's battle.

He let one hand travel down under her shirt and drew his claws up her stomach. His hand stopped as he felt the fabric of her bra. He pulled back.

"I hate that thing" He complained.

"Good, now I know I will use it even more" She said. Payback was a bitch, and Kagome was the payback right now. He glared.

"I don't think so..."

"Na-" With one quick draw, he ripped it through. "Hey, You could just have clasped it open bastard!"

"No time for that, Bitch" He kissed her again while his hand follwed the outline of her breasts, only one claw, and she moaned slightly, in both dissapointment and pleasure. He smirked into her mouth and deeped their kiss, she had the back of her head pressed against the tree in the same way her back was. His hand continued to teasing her left breast, drawing his claws slowly over her already slight hardened nipple, and her moan was more frustrated than anything. She did do something unexpected as she lifted her hands and grabbed his shoulders, firmly pushing him away and in that way get away from him. She sank to her knees and sighed. He tilted his head and asked her silently.

"Time's up Dog-Boy" She smirked. He growled.

She pulled her shirt over her head, only slightest embarassed under his looks, before taking the rest of her bra of, and with it the Shikon no Tama.

"And look what you've done!" She complained loudly. He kneeled next to her.

"I can't see anything wrong" He snickered and kissed her neck.

"Really..." She mumbled as he continued kissing her neck down to her collarbone. "You always do that..." She mumbled.

"I know" He stopped for a second. "But you like it, ne?" She snorted with half a moan, and he snickered before continuing. Kagome smirked a little as she got one slight Idea. He continued downwards, as he stopped, holding a moan back.

She was ministrating his ears again, only this time, she used her mouth and tongue, nipping and licking, slowly kissing the outline. She blew a hot breath on his left one, and he shivered all the way down his spine. She continued licking and nipping at his ears while he tried for all he could not to moan, this was torturing, and that was honest. She stopped and smirked.

"What's the matter, got any problems?"

"B-bitch..." He mumled, and as soon as he had, he moaned, because the second he opened his mouth, she started again. "Damn you..."

She snickered before stopping. She stood up and drew her shirt on again, so he had to watch himself and backed of a little, trying to focus again. She laid the necklace with the jewel around her neck before straightening her clothes and sighing. She had to get new clothes, Sango should been finished with some by now. The one she wore now where all too fragile for this era.

"What are you sitting there for?" She asked the Hanyo. "I think Sesshomaru is waiting for you" Inuyasha stood up, stuck his hands into the sleeves of his Haori and snorted slightly.

"Maybe he is" He said.

"Then lets go, I need to seek Sango up as well..." She walked away from him, knowing too well he would follow her. They would appear into the village just about where Sango's house was, so she should be able to talk to her **before **she was going anywhere else. She found that ironic feeling from Inuyasha really disturbing.

And as she knew, he was soon next to her, smirking like an idiot. She just ignored him, but of course, she couldn't ignore that ironical feeling.

------

**(A/N: Did you notice all those pages (16 pages in Word Verdana size 10) where written as one scene (If you don't count flashbacks as extra scenes)? I startle myself... Who bets this will be my longest chapter ever? Anyone?)**

Sango just finished putting the kids to bed as she heard her friend's voice.

"Inuyasha, damn it, wait **outside**!"

"Why am **I **not allowed in now of all times!?"

"None of your business... ah, Sesshomaru, can you see so that he will **not **come inside?"

"Of course Kagome" And Thereafter a few well chosen words by Inuyasha as he mostly got dragged away. Seconds later Kagome entered the room, looking slightest bit angered.

"If that wasn't a smirk on that Youkai's face right now, I'm blind! And **why **did he smirk? Huh, **WHY!?**" The last was aimed outside, towards the two. Sango shook her head.

"Hello again to you too" She said.

"Oh, Gomen" Kagome turned to her. "Ehm... can you help me a bit?" Sango arched an Eyebrow towards her.

"Kagome, what happened to your... what did you call it... bra, right?" The angered look returned.

"Inuyasha happened to my bra" She sighed. "And it was my last one as well"

"Seems you will have to wrap them in that case, if you want" Sango snickered a little. "After all, If you are going against Youkai, you will have to get used to it, Especially Miko's"

"Why?"

"You have no armor more than your clothes, and those are easily ripped of"

"Of course... and Sango, speaking of clothes..." Her friend nodded and stood up.

"I finished the normal Shinto-outfit in dark blue, and in forest green, is that okay?" Kagome nodded.

"Then, if you not always want to run around in those..." Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I fixed some normal Kimonos... and here, Rin made this one for you..." She took an outfit out of the wardrobe, and showed it.

It was a Taijya outfit, in black as normal, with armor in Dark blue, and where Sango had a little symbol written up by the base of her shoulder and throath, a little to the right, there was a small Shikon no Tama made, one half tainted, and one half pure, the two parts splitted with a curved line, almost like the Ying-Yang symbol **(A/N: Did i spell it right?)**. There was also a katana attached, the handle with a colden border, and an empty golden circle at the top end.

"What..." Kagome asked.

"That katana is special made in the Taijya village" Sango explained. "It is made to lead your Miko- and Shikigami powers"

"But, I have no Shikigami powers..."

"You have, it is connected with Shinto-Miko powers, Kaida felt it in you..." Sango handed her the outfit. "You better try it" Kagome took the outfit and studied it a bit.

"But, that circle..."

"Can't you figure it out?" Sango cast an explaining look towards her neck. Kagome looked down, before realization hit her.

"This?" She picked the jewel from her neck and and showed it up in her opened palm.

"Hai"

"How..." She said but then nodded. She held the jewel against the circle, and closed her eyes. She could feel the energy flow through her, that pure energy that she knew so well by now. She opened her eyes and let her hand open. The jewel was attached to the sword, perfectly matched inside the golden circle.

"Too bad it will be gone as we make the Tennyo human" She said as she studied the Katana. "It got pretty cool" The jewel on the handle shone in a pinkish light, and when she drew the sword, the whole blade shone in the same.

"Some things just happen, and as long as you hold it, I could guess no Demon would want to come close to it... and..." Sango paused. "That blade, was Midoriko's"

"But, Midoriko hadn't the Shikon no Tama, right?"

"No, she had some other stone which could contain her power enough to let the sword lead it" Her friend explained. Kagome sheathed the sword.

"But I can't handle a sword" She said. "I'm an archer"

"And I'm a specialist with Hiraikotsu, but that doesn't mean **I **can't handle my sword" Sango smirked. "And besides... we have... let's see... One, two, three, four...! People who uses swords normally"

"Four?"

"Well, Inuyasha's one, Sesshomaru's two, Kaida is three and Rin's four"

"Rin uses swords?"

"Well, A Naginata, but it is almost the same, and, she started with swords"

"And your lesson starts tomorrow morning" Rin added, as she showed herself in the doorway. "So Kagome-Aneue, will you try that outfit out or what?"

That Ehoed in her mind.

"Aneue?" She cooed.

"Hai, From now on, we are family, right? Since you and Inuyasha are... yeah, going to mate at least"

"But..."

"I'm officially Sesshomaru's daughter now, so, if you come into the family, you're my Aneue" Rin shrugged her shoulders in a childish way. Kagome smiled.

"Arigatô, Rin-Chan"

"Chan is childish, but still, it is true..." Rin smiled. "So, will you try it out?"

"Of course! It is beautiful"

"I thought... we all girls have that outfit, and the boys have like... their type of clothes, so why not you too?"

"I'm a miko, we have Shinto-robes, but..."

"Part-time, you act Youkai-Taijya" Sango said. "That makes you one in the group, and besides... Even if you weren't acting like one, you are my sister, Rin's sister, and Kaida... I can't tell you, she made me promise to hide it a secret for now"

"You have a point... but Rin-Chan, what do you have for colour and symbol?"

"I have Dark Purple, and a Crescent moon in the same colour, and you can guess what it tells, Aneue"

"Of course, and Kaida?"

"She has Purple-blue, right? And her symbol is a dragon in blue, for her Shikigami-energyform" Sango said. "Shall I help you show how to use the wrappings as you try that one out?"

"Sure" Kagome nodded and followed Sango out the door, but turned by Rin's voice.

"Kagome-Aneue, what was it that was so funny that it made my Oto-san and Inuyasha smirk like that?" She asked, but her voice revealed she knew.

"Inuyasha was so funny" She said sarcastically before following Sango to an empty room. Sango showed her how to put on the wrappings to not reveal it too much and uncomfortable, and then she put the Outfit on. The blackish Cat-suit sat thightly and she was a bit unused to it at first. Even so, it fitted, and it looked good as well. She studied herself in the mirror put up in the room before walking out in the first room, to show it to Rin and Sango.

"Tsugoi! That looks great on you Aneue" Rin said happily.

"And the sword just fits in" Sango added before handing her the bone bow and quiver. "Put these on too" Kagome fastened the quiver onto her back and then the bow with a string she had noticed was fastened on the backside, making the bow stay out of the way, but still be near if needed.

Rin had her on too, and Kagome noticed she had taken out her normal side ponytail and instead made one on the back of her head, like Sango, but lower.

"Kagome" Sango said. "Your hair is as long as Kikyo's was, do you know that?"

"But still..." She continued as Kagome looked down. "Your has a more Blue tint to it, while her's had more brown, so your is more pure black... but according to Miko's..." She took a black-blue ribbon out of her pocket. "You need this to still look one"

She took Kagome's hair and tied it with the ribbon to the normal Shinto-Miko style, with two strings of hair hanging front and the rest tied up in a loose ponytail on the back. She then backed of and studied her.

"But you don't look like Kikyo, she was more cold, you are bursting with life"

"Hai, Aneue, you look incredible!" Rin chirped. Kaida entered the house too.

"They will be leaving soon... Oh..." She stared a little at Kagome. "Taijya Shinto Miko" She said with a smile. "That was fitting"

"Taijya Shinto Miko Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama" Sango said testingly. "Sounds like some big profile that, doesn't it?"

"Hai!" Rin said.

"A bit too much..." Kagome said slowly.

"And not to forget, the Time traveler" Kaida added.

"Would you guys stop?" Kagome laughed out. "I do not need any titles..."

"You do, since your being head-miko of this village..." Sango started.

"...Guardian of the Shikon no Tama..." Rin continued.

"...And the one who holds the world's fate in her hands" Kaida finished. "Isn't that worth some titles?"

"Maybe..." She said. "But just hold it a bit..."

"Okay, we stay at Taijya Shinto Miko Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon" Sango smirked.

"You..." Kagome hissed.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled. "They are leaving now!"

"Oh my!" She hurried up and out the door, the other three smirked a little.

"Taijya Shinto Miko... That is nice" Rin said.

"Definitely" The other said before leaving the house as well.

------

Inuyasha had saddled his horse, a golden one with black Mane and tail and intelligent brown eyes, and was now packing the last stuff into the pouches on her back. The pouches had food needed, and you didn't need to be a genious to know they had Ramen in them. Sesshomaru had borrowed Taiya, and he was lucky the Youkai-horse knew he was a friend of Rin's, which she couldn't know about the Hanyo.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said lazily while holding the fierce horse. "**JAKEN **would have finished that quicker than you...!" The Toad had been at the western castle as he left, and he hoped that he still was there...

"**SESSHOMARU-SAMA!**"

Speaking of the devil...

And, well... he didn't stay at the castle after all

Sesshomaru sighed and turned.

"Hai, Jaken?" The toad stopped to a halt.

"I have searched for you for these weeks Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so terribely sorry for being late!"

"It's okay..." Sesshomaru said, but Inuyasha heard him add: "Couldn't you just have gotten lost or something...?" And he smirked.

jaken just smiled a little until he got hit on top of his head. "Na-"

"Got ya!" Kisetsu chirped and put another stone in her slingshot, as Shippou cheered on.

"Disturbing brats..." Jaken said until He got hit again.

"Leave them be" Sesshomaru said to the grounded toad. "Inuyasha, finished?"

"Hai... just..." Miroku came back, and nodded as he did. Kagome ran over to them seconds later from around the corner of a house.

And did the Hanyo stare.

He hadn't even imagined Kagome in a Taijya outfit, and especially not with Miko-style in hair... Miroku stood next to him, smirking, and he leaned over.

"I understand why you like Sango in that outfit so much..." He whispered, and his friend nodded. Kagome slided to a halt in front of them and wiped her forehead a bit.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked slowly.

"Hai..." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha only studied her, and noticed the symbol on the left side.

"Shikon no Tama?" He asked.

"Eh... Hai" She said. He continued to the sword. And repeated the question again after seing the jewel on the handle.

"Hai, It is attached to the sword" Kaida said as they also came over to them. "Making the sword store and lead her Miko-powers"

"And since she is also part-time-Taijya" Sango said.

"We gotten her a little name" Rin smiled.

"What?" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the utterly confused Jaken asked.

"Sigh" Kagome exclaimed.

"Taijya Shinto Miko Kagome" They said.

"Guardian of the Shikon" Rin added.

"Nice" Inuyasha said with a smile towards Kagome, who mostly looked like wanting to disappear.

"So now you two brothers will have to teach her in using a sword" Sango exclaimed.

"We?" Sesshomaru snorted mockingly. "If Inuyasha is showing off, she will only learn to mae mistakes"

"You..." Inuyasha growled but got Interrupted by Kagome.

"Is this your horse Inuyasha?"

"Hai, she is" He said and turned, she had walked over to the horse and was currently stroking her head.

"How nice she is... and beautiful..." She mumbled, then smiled. "Can you tell me her name now?"

"No, when I come back, okay?"

"Meanie" She muttered, and the others smirked. "What?" They both said.

"Inuyasha, you should tell her... or..." Miroku said.

"All of you... no one will tell her, otherwise I kill the one who does!" He growled.

"Inuyasha! What is so disturbing about telling me what your horse is called?"

"Everything is" He said and leaped onto his horse's back. "Okay, just wait?"

"Sure..." She said, somewhat amazed about the fact that the horse hadn't moved from the spot as he mostly **jumped** onto it.

"I have trained her" He said as an answer to her amazed look. "I Can even swing the Kongousouha from her back, and she hardly reacts"

"Tsugoi..." She said. Sesshomaru rode over to them on Taiya, and Rin smiled.

"Sesshomaru, remember the melody?"

"Hai, Rin..." He said disturbed. "I will remember, I don't want to get this horse against me while trying to travel..."

"Am I **INVISIBLE!?**" Jaken shouted, while jumping out of the bunch of stones that totally had buried him.

"**HAI!**" They yelled and then ignored him while he got hit by another stone and fainted.

"So then..." Sesshomaru turned Taiya around. "Shall we leave?" He glanced back, and sighed.

Inuyasha had bent down from the horse's back, placed one hand behind Kagomes head before kissing her deeply, gaining applause from the most people, and maybe an 'Aww' now and there... and of course Shippou hid behind a stone, too embarrassed to show himself, and Kisetsu asked him what was wrong.

"Inuyasha, now for Kamis sake" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha pulled back with a sigh. Kagome did the same, and glanced angrily towards the Youkai, who just ignored her.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming already" The Hanyo snorted slightly. "Okay Kagome, I'll be back in about a week, behave, ok?" She snorted before laughing.

"Hai-hai, of course I will..." She then smirked mischievously. "Maybe I go flirt with Kouga or something in that time, but...

"You wouldn't dare" Inuyasha said looking half-angered, but with laugh in his voice, the others burst into laughter as well.

"Of course I wouldn't dare" She said. "But hurry up either way, okay?"

"If he doesn't leave, we can be standing here all night, and then we never get back" Sesshomaru said. "Let go girl"

"I will hurry" Inuyasha answered her without listening to Sesshomaru. He then turned His horse around and She backed of a bit before running forward, standing in the way.

"First" She said. "Tell me her name" She smiled towards him and then the horse. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Inuyasha, just tell her" He started driving Taiya into a walking pace and rode slwoly awya, knowing Inuyasha would come after, sooner or later.

"Ehm..." Inuyasha glanced around, meeting the others, smirking like idiots. "Okay... sure..." He looked down at her.

"Tell me then" She stressed him.

"I will! Okay, just..." He patted the horse over her neck and then looked up, out into the forest.

"Come on!" Kagome said frustratedly.

"Koishii Kagome"

"Hai?" She asked. He looked down.

"I just told you"

"Nani..." She blinked. "What do you mean...?"

"That is her name" He patted the horse once more and then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I missed you too much" He then drove froward, Koishii walking slowly before pacing upp, and he patted Kagome on the head as he rode past her.

"Ja ne, Taijya Shinto Miko" He said and then drove the horse into a sprint.

She looked after him.

"Was that true?" She asked after a while.

"Hai" They answered.

"He found her two weeks after you departed, and... Kaida checked... she was born the same day you left..." Sango said.

"... And as he said, he missed you too mucj, so he called the horse after you, after he had saved it, and she had attached itself to him in that way that she was willing to do anything he asked" Miroku continued, and Kaida smirked.

"Seems you got a rival, Kagome-sama" She said, Kagome just stuck her tongue out.

------

Two days later the two brothers stopped in the forest right before the border to the western lands.

"Why don't we stop **inside **you domain?" Inuyasha asked angered.

"Because in this part, they don't appreciate me" His brother answered sadly. Inuyasha stared at him again.

"Why?"

"This border we have, I lost the other half, the part we have rode through... in a war..."

"So?"

"The border was all the way to Musashis domain... And it wasn't legally my domain"

"It wasn't?" Inuyasha lit a fire and took the saddle and all that from Koishii.

"No" Sesshomaru sighed. "Not until recently it bothered me... but that domain part... was yours" Inuyasha spun around.

"I had the domain until Musashi's from here?"

"Particulary... yes" Sesshomaru said. "Now you must hate me again, right?"

"No way!" Inuyasha smirked. "I just wonder who the hell owns it now..."

"Some random guy called Rako, an elemental... wind I think..."

"Like Kagura then?" Inuyasha sat down. "Wonder what she is doing by the way..."

"You don't have to wonder... you who travel on my domain" A voice called. Inuyasha rose up again, but with a smile.

"Get down from there!" He yelled towards something floating in the sky.

Sesshomaru looked up also, with a little smirk.

The white feather landed on the ground and a tall woman stepped of and put the now tiny feather in her hair bun. Her Kimono had a prinf of feathers in silver on a red and blue background, and her fan was switched into one with silver feathers on a blue back, but it was still the same elemental Youkai that had been the one acctually making the destruction of Naraku possible.

"Well, long time no see Inuyasha" Kagura smiled. She turned to Sesshomaru. "And you too... I overheard your conversation... this **was** your inherited domain, Inuyasha?"

"Seems like it... but... Wasn't it some guy called Rako, who got it?"

"Rako, dumb fool" Kagura laughed. "I got heard that Sesshomaru had lost against him about hundred and fifty years ago, so I decided to get him... like... give me his domain"

"Meaning you killed him and then made him do the dance for you" Inuyasha said, with a hint of a chuckle.

"Hai, that is true" She said.

"You haven't changed" Sesshomaru said, but there was something in his voice.

"No... then..." Kagura sat down by the fire, and glanced at the Ramen cups. "Now **what** is that?"

"Food from Kagome's time" Inuyasha said and took the boiling water from the fire and put into one cup.

"Has she come back?" Kagura asked.

"Hai... but her world got destroyed... and..." Inuyasha told her the rest while eating.

"So... The Tennyo will help..." Kagura looked wondering. "Care if I join in?"

"You too!?" Inuyasha smiled. "Inazuma hasn't got the faintest of a chance!" Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh.

"Of course you can join Kagura" He said. "But one thing, why did you want to get the Domain now called Kazeka?"

"Oh" Kagura smiled. "I hoped you would come to that point" In her eyes Inuyasha could see that fact that Rin had told him several years before.

**_"Kagura has a crush on Sesshomaru, I could see it in her eyes as I met her..." _**

_'Kagura... what are **you **planning?' _He asked himself while listening.

"I... well..." Kagura sighed. "I'm sure you find this a stupid idea... but I wanted to have the chance to give it back to you"

"Just like that?" Sesshomaru looked sceptical.

"No... It doesn't go that way. You know how it is these days... Only two ways can give domains over..."

"Death of the leader..." Sesshomaru said.

"Or arranged alliances" Kagura said slowly and carefully.

"Wait Kagura" Inuyasha said. "Are you planning what I think you are?"

"Depends..."

"I think you are leaning towards arranged mating, aren't you?" She could feel Sesshomarus gaze as she answered.

"Hai..." She decided to continued. "Because that will be the only way I would have a chance to get the one I love"

Those where not words Sesshomaru had expected to hear from the elemental.

"Kagura" He said. "You know that I might not have the same feelngs for you..."

"You can learn to love" Kagura tried. "Or do you have someone else to mate?"

"No... but..."

"Wouldn't Rin want a mother?"

"Rin?"

**_.:Flashback:._**

**_"Sesshomaru-sama!" A thirteen-year old Rin yelled over the castleyard. Sesshomaru turned from the Youkai who was currently reporting his latest decidement, to adopt Rin as his daughter._**

**_"Hai Rin?"_**

**_"Am I your daughter now?" She asked him cheerfully._**

**_"Hai Rin, you are" The girl got overjoyed and ran circles around him._**

**_"Sesshomaru-sama is my Oto-san! Sesshomaru-sama is my Oto-san! Sesshomaru-sama is my Oto-san!" She chanted._**

**_"Hai hai, but that is enough" He siad, with a small chuckle._**

**_"Oto-san, will Rin get an Okaa-san too?"_**

**_"Rin, I don't have you an Okaa-san"_**

**_"I know a woman who loves you, she can be my Okaa-san!" Sesshomaru couldn't say more than:_**

**_"I don't know where that woman is"_**

**_"But if you find her, can she be my Okaa-san? She is nice, even though That Naraku-bastard did control her into doing bad things!"_**

**_"Do you mean... her?" Sesshomaru was startled._**

**_.:End Flashback:._**

"Wouldn't she?" Kagura repeated.

"Hai, she would want a mother" Sesshomaru looked up. "The day I adopted her, she told me she liked you as her Okaa-san... but..."

"You don't love me, right?" Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "I never got loved, I just feel love against you, so If you don't feel love, you can at least feel loved by me"

"You know..." Inuyasha stuck in. "She **has **a point"

"Stay out of this!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sure, sure" Inuyasha went over to Koishii and laid down by the horse, closed his eyes and rested for a while, not caring really what happened.

"So?" Sesshomaru looked back at the elemental, the question in her eyes, the way she sat at the other side of the fire, waiting for response. He sighed.

"I don't like the idea... but for Rin..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure about it Kagura, you can always find someone who loves you"

"But I would never love that person" And for once, he felt that this Youkai in front of him, might be someone who he would have called 'worthy' while ha was the arrogant type... so...

"If you're sure... I'll think about it" He said. "Follow us to the Western Casle, We are going to buy a horse for Kagome-sama, we'll see if we come to a point"

"Arigatô, Sesshomaru" She said. He looked up.

"If we travel quickly, we will reach the castle by tomorrow evening..."

"He loves her, right?" He looked back at her.

"Nani?"

"Inuyasha, He loves Kagome, right?"

"Hai, and she him... But still... He cannot decide for Mating or Marriage"

"Ho?"

"He has marked her, but he doesn't like the consequenses of mating, and since he is half, and she whole human, Marrying would be prefered" Kagura thought for a bit.

"He can marry her, and let the Marking pocess come more slowly, floating in... someday it will fit in, and then both processes can be finished"

"So you think?"

"Since they are with humans, she is one, and he is half, Marriage would be the best for start"

"Let's sleep now, okay?" The Inu-Youkai asked.

"Hai"

As the fire got burned out, the two fell asleep, but the Hanyo, who had heard the conversation, sighed and looked up.

_'What to do...?' _

------

They arrived at the castle, and Inuyasha went to the Youkai who sold horses, and picked out a beautiful copper horse with ebony mane and tail. The salesman had a name for it too, and Inuyasha found it truly fitting. The two Youkai went to the castle where Sesshomaru would fix some errands, and the morning thereafter, they went of again. Two days fast trip, and they would get back. Kagura lend Kagome's new horse, and she loved the powerful horse.

But what had happened in the village?

------

"Kagome, Ichi, no, san!" Sango called before throwing the Hiraikotsu towards the Taijya-clothed Miko.

"Hai!" She yelled and drew the sword before swinging it quite perfectly towards the attacking weapon. The jewel lit up as Kagome filled the sword with her powers, and the blade became a bright pink light as it hit the boomerang. Hiraikotsu, which was afterall Youkai bone, got flying straight back towards Sagon, who couldn't catch, but had to avoid.

"Good, that was an deflecting spell" Kaida said as she nodded. "Great done" Kagome wiped her forehead.

"Arigatô"

"Aneue, have you got a name for the blade yet?" Rin yelled from a tree where she was practising her naginata by swiftly cutting branches.

"Not yet... but I'll think of one!" She yelled back.

"They have been gone for five days now..." Miroku said. "They should be back soon"

"About soon, dinner is soon ready!" Kaida said before turning to the village "care join me?"

"**HAI!**" they replied. Kagome changed into her dark-blue Miko-outfit before putting her Taijya one into her backpack, nowadays used for her clothing. She put her bow on the side of the bag, and the quiver also. She put the sword by her side and then followed after the others to the house.

------

Kagome just finished her fourth portion of stew as she felt an aura she had missed for these days... but... there were three... She stood up and sprinted outside, in her barefeet, and ran down the stairs.

Inuyasha barely had the time to get of Koishii before Kagome had threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you Dog-boy" She said.

"I missed you too, Taijya Shinto Miko"

"Stop calling me that!" She said and punched him lightly on his arm. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, and then towards the copper horse, and she didn't believe it.

"K-Kagura?" She asked.

"As ever, you look too much like Kikyo" She answered.

"Thanks for your help six years ago" Kagome smiled. "You where a great help"

"Arigatô" The elemental answered. Rin joined them.

"Ah, Sesshomaru Oto-san... this is?"

"Rin, Kagura you already know..." Kagome didn't hear more before Inuyasha had dragged her away, taking the copper horse on his way.

"What..."

"Just come, I want to talk..." He dragged her on. And two shadows followed.

------

He stopped by the well shrine.

"Kagome, first, I want you to meet Kagami" He said. "She's your horse"

"Hello Kagami" She said to the hrse and petted her on her neck. "Anything more Inuyasha, I'm barefeet and cold"

"Well..." He looked down. "I thought a lot this travel... and Sesshomaru and Kagura spoke much about it one night... and..." He tried to ignore the rustling in the bushes, showing that the two most annoying persons where there.

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... Koishii..." He took one step forward and took her hand. "Would you marry me?"

**.:Chapter 7 End:.**

There! Finished! And who liked the end!? (Puts hand up) Okay, tell me what you liked.

**Longest chapter ever!** Long delay, long chapter, enjoy

**Kagura** is in again! Yay!

22:30 here, mom's crazy, GTG to bed, Cya!

**Ja ne**

/Ashley 


End file.
